Anime Addventure : Lust Dusted Senshi
by tutcat
Summary: Stories that are from that place that have been saved. SM/Ranma/Dust all hell. Shout out to Gelionlegends for this one Fixed (all stories up for adoption)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

Lust Dust

Lust Dust: Breathing Troubles [Episode 26281]  
by Kender

Mousse had had prepared what he thought was the perfect plan. It had taken infinate care and delicacy, but he had managed to do it and no one seemed to be the wiser. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment, and he would be able to have his Shampoo!

It was all because of a simple powder that he had managed to get that would make Shampoo want to be with him totally and utterly (Even if only for twenty-four hours.) She just had to breathe in a dash of the dust, and she'd focus in on the first male that she saw. Following that, she wouldn't care about anything save being with him at that moment.

The only problem was that he'd been waiting three days, and the chance to get her alone had never appeared! He had the stuff sitting in a flour bag left behind by Ukyo once, and he couldn't even use it! If the old bat wasn't with her, then there was some customer waiting to be served! Frustration built, but he had no choice but to wait.

That was until the lunch rush. They were especially busy for some reason, and he had no chance to even breathe, never mind moving his plan along. It seemed that a great many people were hungry, and that all of them were coming to the Nekohaten...

"Nihao! Welcome to... Ranma!"

"Heya Shampoo," replied the martial artist.

At that, Mousse tenuous hold on his patience slipped. He had been waiting three whole DAYS to get Shampoo alone, and all that Saotome had to do was walk in the front door! It was intolerable!

The nearly-blind fighter pulled the bag out of his pocket out of his robes and went to where his beloved and his rival were talking. He would have what he deserved no matter what. The bag flew from his hand towards the female form with the odangoes in her hair. It would have been certain that it would leave the lavender haired Amazon in a cloud of the powder, except for one thing.

His glasses were on his forehead, and not his eyes, so he'd only thrown it at the girl he'd thought was Shampoo. And if she was, it didn't matter since a cloud of the stuff was sent up, sending everyone who'd breathed it in into a search for a quiet place to make a whole lot of noise, including him.

Which meant that he was so out of it that he couldn't even pay attention to anyone else, never mind seeing the reaction of:

Lust Dust: Goin' To Be Wild [Episode 28567]  
by Kender

Ranma had frowned as he felt what he knew would be an attack. He'd been through too many of them not to realize that one was coming. And while it wasn't totally impossible for it to be someone else, the location screamed 'Mousse'.

Before he could react, a cloud of something burst into the air, and he was left coughing. The damned stuff seemed to be everywhere, and clouded his vision a bit...

But not so that he could see the GIRL. Such beauty stood before him that it left him speechless. And hungry, but, for once, not for food. His eyes feasted on the perfect female form that was setting his blood on fire.

She was looking at him as well, and her look matched his for intensity. Her breathing was as ragged as his, and her tounge darted out to lick lips that he desperately need to kiss.

There wasn't even a thought between them as they began to move towards each other. All that she could see was him, and all that he could see was his:

Lust Dust: Group date? [Episode 28583]  
by Kestral They'd all come together, as a group, for one simple reason.

Lust Dust: Five on One (LEMON) [Episode 28636]  
by Kender

It had been a girls' day out. No monsters, no bad guys, and no world to save. Just the group of them going out and having a good time like every other group of friends. A simple shopping trip seemed nice, and the prices around that street had seemed nice enough.

But this was Furinkan and things were bound to go wrong. Having decided to look outside of Juuban to find something to buy because the local shops had a tendency to either be attacked or by enemy traps, they didn't realize the problems that they were in at the moment. Especially as they found the nice Chinese place that looked to be real popular. And the food was so good there that even Ami had expressed it.

But then had come the 'attack' and the cloud of 'Lust Dust'. Esentially a very powerful aphrodesiac, it sent the libido into overdrive and focused the mind on the first person of the opposite gender they saw. It would wear off after a day or so, but until then the person's body would let them think of nothing but sexual encounters with a certain person until then, and depending on the dosage ingested, it might have sideffects.

Which was why the Senshi and Ranma had not made it much past the door to the room of the love hotel that they found themselves in. Their clothes had been fairly ripped off their bodies, and each had come together in a haze of need like none of them had ever felt before.

Ranma was laying on the bed while Usagi bounced upon his member. His mouth was occupied by eating out a moaning Rei, who was ocassionally trading liplock with the odangoed blonde. Minako was behind her blonde friend, caressing lines of her soft body.

Nearby, a nude Makoto and Ami waited for thier own turns by sharing a full body kiss.

They would not have to wait long, as their Princess gave a loud squeal and fell into the Senshi of Love's arms. While one blonde settled the other down to rest for a bit, Rei moved around to work his semi-hard organ to full mast. After seeing Usagi was going to be okay, Minako took the shrine priestess' former postion and groaned as his mouth helped her own need. The Senshis of Mercury and Jupiter broke their own embrace and went over to each help one of their friends 'over the hump'.

When Rei would be done, it would be Minako's turn. Who in turn, would be followed by Ami, and then Makoto. Upon which the whole situation would start all over again until the point where they were simply too exhausted to go on any more.

And when that would happen, they'd fall asleep, wiped from their activites. Once that happened,:

Lust Dust: Six of one, half dozen of the other [Episode 28871]  
by Kestral

They were five and one.

Resting comfortably though warmly in an untidy but satiated pile, there were five girls and one guy who had all managed to get thoroughly sweaty and comfortable with each other's bodies.

They slept on, little smiles on each face, cuddling and feeling a strange comfort with each other.

Mousse was hogtied, with a rope leading from his bonds to an eyehook in the ceiling so that he hung suspended like some pinata.

"...and that's the situation," finished Cologne to her audience. "We must find son-in-law before it's too late."

The various fiancees (and Kodachi) looked over Mousse and seemed to consider taking out large sticks and beating him on general principles.

"So how is this different from any of Shampoo's plots?" Akane asked, not particularly trusting any of the Chinese.

"Mousse has poor eyesight. Do you think he bothered to read the fine print?" Cologne pointed out. "I'd be miffed at him for pulling me away from the soaps and the mess the other customers made in the dining area. To use that?! Even Happosai wouldn't touch this and you know how little he considers consequences."

"So what was this stuff anyway?" Nabiki said, preparing to write this down. There just might be a market.

"It's called 'Lust Dust' - and it causes those breathing it in to become completely focussed on sexual relationship with the nearest compatible of the opposite gender." Cologne shook her head. "The true horror of the Lust Dust is that:

Lust Dust: More than lust, less than nirvana [Episode 28926]  
by Kestral

The psychic plane shifted and glowed with a thousand hues and colors.

While on the physical plane their bodies had twined in a purely physical lust and need, something else had happened when their bodies had slumped into exhaustion.

Their spiritual forms came together. Ami in blue, Minako in orange, Usagi's white, Rei's fiery reds. Ranma's shades of flickering black and white and fiery red speckle mixing with cool blue splash.

They were the Sailor Senshi, they were caring souls, brave and true, loving and gentle, each in her particular way.

The pains and agonies of the male soul in their midst drew them closer. To soothe and nurture, to give gentle reassurance.

On the physical plane, this was mirrored somewhat as the sleeping Usagi drew the equally sleeping Ranma closer and laid her head on his chest. "It's okay," she whispered. "We're here."

As they came together, they remained apart but saw into each other's souls.

Ranma tried to turn away, feeling small and dirty next to what he was seeing. He was gently guided back. No words were exchanged or even possible on this level. Just reassurance and comfort given, received, and finally returned.

Their souls touched, their minds linked, warmth and love and caring being shared and returned with the compound interest of pure joy.

Here words did not get in the way. With some partners this might have been an unmitigated hell, as there were no barriers to understanding or secrets kept at this level of intimacy that reached beyond "mere" physical sex.

No, this wasn't sex. This was what sex was only the pale echo of.

They would come away changed somewhat by this nonetheless. Ami would have a little of Ranma's confidence, Usagi's gregariousness. Rei had looked deep into Usagi's soul, as had Usagi to Rei's soul, and both their physical bodies had blushed at what they found there. Minako and Makoto both wanted more - but held off as they sensed the frisson of fear and danger from Ranma.

The fear of cats was found, a cat who had died in the nekoken training and whose spirit entwined with Ranma's had been the basis for both the nekoken and the fear. Ranma named it Hobbes and found his fear lessening as he made the new acquaintance and felt the strength of the others helping him through it.

Hobbes merely purred a lot and felt oh so satiated.

Their spirits, naked and unashamed, touched again as they returned to the merely physical plane and fell into a normal exhausted sleep.

Meanwhile:

Lust Dust: Other customers, other problems [Episode 28937]  
by Kestral

Keiichi and Belldandy had been in the area and stopped at this little restaurant. Five girls had been leaving after their meal, one boy had come in, and Keiichi had looked up at just the right minute to get a glimpse of a little bag being thrown.

He'd wondered why Belldandy had first wanted to visit Nerima to do her shopping, and then wanted to come here.

When they had raced off, thought was a matter for another time. Oddly enough, they'd ended up two doors down from Ranma Saotome and the Sailor Senshi.

After exhausting themselves, they too came to the Astral Plane.

Here, Belldandy was enormous. A giantess of glowing white glory compared to the relatively muted hues of her mortal lover.

It was frightening for a brief moment, here he was confronted directly with the truth of WHAT Belldandy was and how much less he was than her.

She urged him to look deeper, and he eventually did.

Love. It was part and parcel of Belldandy's nature. She loved everyone and everything. She was a part of everyone and everything, being a Goddess Of The Present. One of the Three Norns. Verdanthi. Verdani. Belldandy.

Love for him. Even more humbling was that this Being had such an abiding love in him, above the love that she had even for her sisters or the people of "Midgard" or life itself. She loved him.

He saw that passing through the Gate Of Judgement had told her - it was at last time.

It was her idea to visit that restaurant and facilitate this event. Both the physical and the spiritual.

Then he was wrapped in warmth and caring and love and knew that Belldandy saw his own love for her, and accepted him - poor mortal flesh and all.

The Hinata House was far from Nerima but perhaps Whimsey had been busy. A young and nearly indestructible man named Keitaro Urashima had been sitting with Naru Narugesawa, Mutsumi Otohime, Shinobu Maehara, and a girl named Motoko Aoyama as they waited to be served. Keitaro had a lead on a rare book supposedly at a store nearby and had gotten hungry. Naru had been curious and speculated about the martial artists she'd heard of in the area. Motoko had heard that comment and gotten interested herself. Mutsumi came along because everyone else was going. Shinobu had been curious, especially after the recent adventure to Pararakalese Island.

Poof! Dust over darn near everyone if you were anywhere near the door.

They turned out to be the easiest to find because Motoko had shredded everyone's clothes (and incidently kicked the Lust Dust around a lot) trying to drive out the evil.

After they'd been sated, exhausted, and gone through a bizarre psychic experience, though Shinobu had missed out on the purely sexual part of it and made up the time on the psychic plane, they'd found themselves in the basement of the Nekohanten with this withered old monkey on a stick complaining about the mess they'd made.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan said, and there were none who disagreed with that statement.

Some couples fared better than others.

Also at the restaurant had been Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri.

They had gone through the lusty, dusty, sweaty, frenzied grappling bodies stage. No problems there.

The problems had started when they'd reached the psyche level.

That level of intimacy could be sheer heaven. It could also be sheer hell.

Right now none of the four wanted to see each other, hear one of the other's voices, or even be in the same district if they could help it. Unfortunately, they couldn't do much about this last point.

Hiroshi had been seen as petty, vindictive, a weasel in pervert's clothing.

Daisuke was worse in his way than Happosai. A pervert in pervert's clothing but twisted beyond what would be normally acceptable -even in Japan. Just waiting to break the surface.

Sayuri was just as petty and vindictive as Hiroshi, but had a harsh brutality in her that she had kept hidden until then. She would become the consummate Office Gossip and Politician.

Yuka was fairly nice, but had fears and doubts and hidden vices that worked through her spirit like a tangle of thorny vines.

Each of them had looked into the other's soul and seen their own bad points reflected there as well.

Eventually they'd come to terms with it, and they would overcome this to slowly begin the road back towards friendship.

Eventually.

For now though we deal with:

Lust Dust: Room 234 [Episode 28957]  
by Kestral

(just providing a fate split)  
Ranma slowly awoke, his phenomenal recovery abilities serving him well, though he felt oddly... satiated.

He looked over his surroundings, with the five girls present, and...

Lust Dust: Shades Of A Dream [Episode 29001]  
by Kender It was midly disconcerting to wake up and have no idea of where one was, even when that person was sort of used to it. Ranma had his share of being bashed so that he'd wake up some place other than where he'd been hit. So he'd had some expereince waking up in unusual places. First he'd have to figure out where that was, and then to deal with figuring out how he got there.

What he didn't notice at first was that he was surrounded by a quintet of attractive ladies wherever he was. That wasn't becuase he hadn't seen them, but because his mind hadn't registered the knowledge that they were there. In fact, it had felt so comfortable, he hadn't realized that he was twirling a lock of the odanoged blonde's hair between his fingers.

And it looked like none of them had much of a problem with sleeping along side him. Usagi lay on his nestled inside the crook of his right arm, and with her head on his shoulder. Just below her was Ami, her head laying against his belly. In a mirror image, Rei was at his shoulder, and Makoto was on the left side of his belly. As for Minako, she was essentialy laying upon him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't too sure on how it happened. The pigtailed boy remembered going to get something to eat at the Nekohaten, greeting Shampoo and then there was this smoke followed by a sudden need to do something... and he was certain that he had done what he thought he had with these girls that he fels some connection to.

How that connection had come about, he wasn't too sure. There was a feeling of missing something, a joy and a sharing that he could only catch glimpses of memory of. Of feeling something greater than one's self, and then become small once again. All he knew was that he could sense that there was something special about these girls.

So, even the knowledge that he was likely to be killed by Akane when she would find out didn't change the feelings that he was feeling for these girls. He could see their faces in his mind, and wondered what had happened that had resulted in something like that. What he did know was that he felt at ease with them for some reason.

As he lay there, just enjoying the feel of laying there,:

Lust Dust: Wakening Senshi [Episode 29116]  
by Kestral

Warm.

Comfortable.

Happy.

She adjusted her position slightly, aware only that she was gradually waking up and feeling good despite the stickiness and achiness and that the warm body with the flat hard muscle felt so darn right and...

An eye cautiously creaked open. A little more. Wide awake now.

Oh dear.

She was Ami Mizuno, and so she considered her current position and that of the content little blanket she was a part of - covering some guy.

She felt this outpouring of affection and tenderness and some kind of maternal/nurturing feeling towards this boy.

Ami looked around and noticed all of her naked friends, and put that together with her achy sticky feelings and came to the obvious conclusion. On raising her head she saw that the boy she had been using as a pillow was awake and regarding her with a confused expression.

Ami reacted by:

Lust Dust: Odd Talking [Episode 29199]  
by Kender

Drawing herself up to a sitting position, Ami looked at the boy for a few moments before saying, "Um... Hi."

"Uh... Hi."

"I... Ami Mizuno."

"Huh?"

Ami blushed. Waking up sans clothes with a guy and having to introduce herself was not something that she had ever imagined doing. So it was bit... awkward. "It's my name. 'Ami Mizuno', that is."

"Oh. Heh."

"And you are..?"

"Oh yeah... I'm Ranma Saotome."

The cram student bit her lip and glanced around the room. "Do you happen to know how we got here?"

"No, not really. Last I remembered, I was comin' inta the Nekohaten, and then I woke up here with ya sleepin' on me..."

"Oh... sorry..."

"Ya don't have ta be..."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah. Don't know why though. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... ya sorta woke up... ya know..."

"Ummm... don't mind either."

"Ya don't?"

"It is curious, but I'm not feeling terribly bad at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yes, 'really'."

"So..."

"What?"

"How'd ya wind up here?"

"Here? I don't know, but the last that I remember, my friends and I were stopping for a bite to eat during our shopping trip."

"Where are your friends?"

"Laying on you."

"Oh. So your friends, you and I..."

"Yes," said Ami, a rose tint coming back into her cheeks, "They are."

"Oh man..."

"It is strange though."

"What is?"

"Even though I know I should feel embarrassed, shocked and worried... I don't."

"What do you feel then?"

"Warm. Safe. Needed," the Senshi of Mercury told him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh," he said with a nod, as:

Lust Dust: Feelings [Episode 29355]  
by Kestral

Ranma was about as comfortable talking about feelings as he was talking about neutron physics.

A quality he shared with Ami Mizuno, except that talking physics was far more preferable.

Neither had learned the art of small talk, so while Ami disentangled herself and got ready to use the shower, they tried to come up with topics of conversation.

When she got back from the shower, clothed once again though she was unable to find some of the buttons, Ami was amused at how Ranma managed to mouth "help me" while a sleeping Usagi clutched onto him with some sort of Lunarian Death Grip.

She started speaking quietly, hoping the gentle buzz of conversation would lead her friends back from Slumberland, and also justifiable curious about this boy. She certainly hadn't planned on losing that virginity today, but there was something pleasant about the boy...

While talking about her plans to be a doctor, and the amount of studying necessary, Ami realized that part of her feelings towards this Ranma were of the maternal/nurturing nature. Something about him had set off her maternal instincts. How curious!

Ranma listened and hadn't realized how doctors had to go through all that schooling. Wow. If he'd spent that much time in school, he'd have asked for parole by now.

For Ranma this was also a very curious thing. His feelings, though he wouldn't give voice to them, were that these girls were somehow precious and had to be protected or something. It was very odd, and some of the feelings stirred up by them he couldn't even name.

There was also the undeniable fact that while this girl was very very intelligent, she was also very very cute. She also had done something atypical of Ranma's experience with the female gender. No yelling, hitting, name calling. She seemed to have some compulsion to get all chatty, but that wasn't as bad as some reactions. If he had ended up in bed with Akane like this? He'd have been dead before he could finish the apology.

As Ami had hoped, one after the other Senshi woke up, experienced brief panic, then headed for the shower as fast as they could.

When she felt talked out, the only ones still sleeping were Usagi and Minako - who had arranged themselves to press into either side of Ranma and latch on. Ami smiled at the thought of a Ranma sandwich.

"Has anyone seen my top?" Rei asked.

"I think this is it," responded Makoto, holding up a few ripped strips of cloth.

There was a moment of awkward silence, followed by:

Lust Dust: Dream A Little Dream [Episode 29402]  
by The Masked Lurker

"Mmmmmmmm..."

The sound of a throaty stretch alerted the girls (and one boy) of the awakening of another girl. One arm raised high, while the other bent toward her head, the blonde-haired girl indulged herself with a nice long stretch. Then she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Ummm, hello?" said Ranma to the girl.

"Hi, there," replied Minako lazily. "You look cute."

"Huh?" responded Ranma eloquently.

"I like this dream," said the girl as she grinned with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh! Usagi's in this one, too! Hadn't had that happen in a while."

"So you tired her out already, big boy?" commented Minako as she leaned closer towards the trapped boy. Usagi's arms were still clutched tightly around Ranma's torso. "Don't worry. The Goddess Of Love is on the purse!"

Ranma's struggles halted for a bit as he tried to wrap his thoughts around Minako's declaration. As for the other girls in the room, shocked as they were by Minako's actions and words, they were further thrown into a loop.

Minako lunged at Ranma, shouting, "Round-o Two! Fight!"

Lust Dust: Interrupted Games (LEMON) [Episode 29427]  
by Kender It was one of her favorite types of dreams. Ones where she not only got the hunk, but managed to get to the point where bedroom acrobatics were about to begin. Within the confines of them, she could indulge in all the fantasies that her failures in the romantic department wouldn't allow her. Here she could be as ecchi as she wanted to be and never have to wonder about what she might have done wrong.

This was also the part where she could wake up naked with a well built hunk and jump to give him a deep kiss. Oddly for some reason, it felt familiar, but with the wonderful feelings that it caused, she was not minding that. Running her hardened nipples against his lithely musculed chest garnered exactly the delightful shivering reaction that she wanted. To have the well formed chest below her fingertips ripple like that because of something she had done felt great.

As did the hardness she could feel her leg stroking against. It felt heavenly to have that sort of thing happen because of her, and she was happy that she had managed to give him so much pleasure. A hand reached down between his legs to caress those oh so sensitive parts. And she would had a plan that would bring much pleasure to the both of them.

But that was not to be as she found herself being dragged off of his body, and dropped unceremoneously onto the floor, bottom first. "Ouch," she she complained, rubbing her bruised posteior. She looked up see who had done it, and was surprised at what she saw. "Rei? Makoto? Ami? You're in my dream too?"

The Senshi of Mercury shook her head. "Do you remember the saying 'Pinch me, I must be dreaming.'?"

"Yeah, why."

For an answer, the shorthaired girl reached down and pinched the blonde's cheek and then released it.

"OW! That... hurt..."

"Exactly."

"Then this isn't..."

"No, it's not."

"And I just tried to..."

"You did," confirmed Rei.

"When we already..."

Makoto nodded. "Yup."

The Senshi of Love looked back towards the boy she had just been intimate with and her eye twitched. She had gone been so foward under mistaken facts. Someone she hadn't needed to been like that with. This was not a figment of her imagination, but a real life boy that she had just jumped. He was someone that she could now recognise that she had warm and fuzzy feelings for.

While the blonde whimpered at what she had done, the others looked toward each other and shrugged.

"I think it might be best if we get dressed or something," suggested Ami.

Rei scowled. "I'll have to improvise something I guess."

"Huh?" went Makoto before shaking the image of Ranma's reactions out of her head, "I guess so."

Each of them tried to think of something, while:

Lust Dust: Showers are a good thing (LIME) [Episode 29508]  
by Kestral

It was a typical room in a typical love hotel. While there was a contained shower stall, there wasn't much to seperate it from the rest of the room.

Right now Ranma was in there, causing some odd comments and hasty explanations when the silhouette on the glass changed from male to female to male. Apparently a consistant temperature was not to be expected from said shower.

"We're going to have to go shopping some more," Rei pointed out. They'd been so ready to leap to the consummation phase that buttons were missing, seams ripped, and so on.

Muted nods met that evaluation.

Ami looked up from her computer. "It was some sort of drug with magical effects. Uhm. There's a problem."

"No duh," said Minako, curled up on herself. "Now I'll never get married. I've been used. Damaged goods. Snail sundae."

Ignoring what didn't make any sense whatsoever, Ami continued. "We're magical girls. It looks like there was some interaction between our transformations and the aphrodisiac."

"That is so very not good," agreed Minako, sticking her head up for this.

"When we next transform, it should burn out the remaining dust in our system, but..." Ami let that trail off as she looked towards the shower stall as Ranma's hand came out and searched for a towel.

"Oh crap," said Rei, who didn't actually use the word "crap." For some reason she didn't sound all that unhappy either.

"Well, we'll just have to explain this to Ranma," suggested Makoto. "I mean, we've already done it once, what's the big deal?"

"Uhm," agreed the furiously blushing Ami.

"How am I going to explain this to Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, not that she expected an answer.

Ranma came out of the shower, to find that the line wasn't quite so eager to get in there now.

Ami explained that they were the Sailor Senshi and they needed a favor, and what the nature of that favor was.

Ranma listened, still a bit in shock himself, and:

Lust Dust: Batting Order [Episode 29803]  
by Kender

The pigtailed boy had sat listening to what they were saying, but he a lot of it went over his head. He knew that it had something to do with with this 'Senshi' thing, and the 'Dust' but what 'interactions with their transformations' and 'uncontrolled reactions due to incompatiblities with energies' had to do with it was way over his head. It didn't help that they asked about it, they were blushing and acting all nervous.

But he managed to get the gist of it, and found that it didn't scare him as much as he thought. In fact, the girls weren't what worried him. What would happen when everyone at home found out, but that was for later. Right now, these girls needed his help, and it seemed to be important to him that he help them.

"Well... I'll help... I guess..."

Ami looked up from where she had been twidling her fingers and stared at him. "You will?"

One hand reached behind his head to rub it as he said, "I mean, ya guys need me ta."

Each of the Senshi looked to each other to try to figure out who would be the first to do... it. It wasn't an easy thing, but they knew that they had to make a choice.

"We could flip for it," suggested Ami lamely.

Rei shrugged unsurely. "Maybe try it when we're ready?"

"All at once?" Makoto put in with a questioning look.

Minako gave a weak smile. "Or maybe let Ranma chose?"

The group of them frowned in thought until they decided to follow the suggestion that had come from:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Quick Action (LEMON) [Episode 29897]  
by Kestral

The rest of the Senshi were debating what to do when one of them decided to confirm Ami's hypothesis.

"Moon Planet Power, Make UP"

Usagi felt something twist as the change occur, something not normal. Something strange.

There were other females present, making noises that carried some meaning but were currently unimportant.

No. What was important was that her Mate was here.

The garments were too restricting. They needed to be removed. And so they were.

The burning need for her Mate was all concerning. The odd noises in the air were not of any concern at all. Just slaking this hot burning hunger within her.

As he was standing, an appetizer seemed to be in order.

On her knees before him, she kissed and licked at the rod until it was properly stimulated, then light nibbles along the surface to make sure.

She turned and presented her slick petals, eager for the consummation.

It came, the hot hardness sliding into her still tight channel. The passionate friction began in earnest, her Mate discovering that a little twist instead of a straight in-and-out was sufficient to have her howling in pleasure.

In her current state she couldn't count the number of times or length of time it took, but as she began herself to twist and claw at the rug as each orgasm rolled over her, she felt some of her minds and thoughts return as the Senshi defenses overcame her compulsion.

Finally she collapsed, satiated and well pleased with her Mate.

Though as sleep claimed her, she had the oddest thought about trying to get him to wear a tuxedo.

Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto stared at where Usagi was now a very inelegant sprawl on the rug and Ranma was checking out the fridge and skulling an energy/isotonic drink.

Minako licked her lips. "Uhm, next?"

"I can't believe that..." Ami finally offered "that..."

"Hmmm," hmmed Makoto.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Melting Ice (LEMON) [Episode 29954]  
by Kender

"Well, that was...," Rei trailed off.

"Yeah," Makoto replied.

"Who's going to go next?"

"Hey, if I have to do it again, it might as well be with a major hunk," said Minako, "Right?"

The Senshi of Jupiter scowled. "I think that I should be the next one."

"Good then, you can go after me."

"How about you follow me?"

"Hold on! What about me?" Rei demanded.

"You can always go after us," Minako told her brightly.

"What?!"

"I mean you could always..."

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Huh?" chorused the other three Senshi, "AMI?!"

Though she might have heard her friends, Ami wasn't listening to them. After deciding that she must be willing to do as she had suggested, the Senshi of Mercury had called up all her confidence and just did it.

But that wasn't the important thing at the moment. Neither was that annoying buzzing sound in the background. Even her clothes were distracting, or they were until they were torn from her body.

What was the Mate. His nearness was consuming and so she clutched at his body and laid a bruising kiss upon his mouth. One hand went to between his legs to find the hardening organ there.

Slowly, but insistently, it began to stroke along its growing hardness, savoring the feel of it.

Even when they fell to the bed, they did not stop, but came crushing together in a tangle of limbs and lust. They did find enough room somehow for his rod to enter her awaiting wetness.

His body pounded into hers, her breasts crushed into his chest, and her limbs wrapped around his torso. Fingernails clawed at his back as the waves of sensation drove her higher and higher, as orgasms crashed oone after another through her body.

Then her body found total satisfaction and her mind broke through the insistance of lust.

And as she succumbed to the exhaustion that her afterglow brought with it, she felt her face crease in a happy little smile.

The three remaining still conscious Senshi stared at the aftermath of Ami's 'encounter'.

"I didn't know she had it in her," breathed Minako.

Makoto shrugged slightly. "Guess she found what she was looking for."

"Uh, yeah," commented Rei, "But who's going to follow her."

Each of them pondered the question, until:

Lust Dusted Senshi: There are limits to Ranma's endurance (LEMON) [Episode 30050]  
by Kestral

Ranma gasped, wheezed, and generally looked pretty worn out. A little voice inside his head was saying that he'd just found some heavy duty endurance training, and that oddly enough he had the feeling that his mother would approve.

(Quick cutscene to Ranma's mother who is puzzled by the strange urge she has to break out victory fans and proclaim her son's manliness for no apparent reason.)

Minako swallowed nervously.

"Guy has no endurance," sarcastically commented Rei. "After wearing out five girls once and two girls a second time, he's ready to collapse."

That got Ranma's pride to work and he drew on his reserves. "Heh heh. No problem. Ready when you are."

"I was being sarcastic," explained Rei, rolling her eyes. Male pride.

"Maybe I ought to wait until he's had a chance to recover," said Makoto who really wasn't all that anxious to do IT like that. She wanted a little romance involved, not just lust-maddened bodies pounding together.

"If you're sure," said Minako, holding her henshin pen up. At Ranma's nod, Minako called out her transformation phrase.

Then there was no thought but for the slaking of the terrible hungry Need radiating from between her legs.

The Senshi transformation was adaptive but absolute. On finding itself corrupted, it began fighting back. Each time one of the Senshi had transformed and become a lust-driven woman, the duration had been a little shorter as the transformation overcame the corruption. The corruption, on the other hand, acted much like an adaptive virus and fought back for its limited duration. It was only supposed to work once, after all, but then it had never been intended for use on magical girls.

As Minako's nails raked Ranma's back and they both bucked and pounded against each other, the transformation and corruption dueled. The result of which was:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Return Trips [Episode 30410]  
by Kender

It was a strange thing for Ranma on a day of really strange things. But this was stranger than just plain strange. One moment he was in a room in a love hotel with group of cute girls, doing ...certain things with one of them. The next he was floating somewhere, but he couldn't place it. (Though it did feel like he had been there before.)

There were two lights that hovered nearby, and circled the group. Minako's astral form was still quite 'touchy feely' at the moment, but Makoto and Rei were still clear headed enough to look around.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Makoto.

"I have no idea," replied the shrine priestess.

The two of them gawked at the sights before them while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Tripping out (WAFF) (LIME) [Episode 30579]  
by Kestral It began simply enough. Each of them was seeing more than just light reflecting off of solid objects.

This was a realm of mind and soul. Not a physical plane at all.

Ranma had started staring at what he saw in the sleeping Ami.

Makoto had gotten in between Ami and Ranma to block his sight of Ami's innermost self.

Ranma had stared at Makoto.

Makoto had stared at Ranma.

Rei had stared at Makoto & Ranma, then at Usagi.

Minako had woken up from her sexual daze and started staring around wildly.

Usagi had come awake to a very strange dream.

Hobbes came out to play.

Ranma didn't freak and after looking at Hobbes understood why.

Ami slowly woke to the feeling of warmth and affection and added her own input to the rising field.

It could have been all sorts of hell.

It wasn't. Each of them, including Ranma, were actually quite forgiving in their natures.

Ranma, again - though he didn't know it, felt embarassed and tried to hide from their scrutiny.

Acceptance. Forgiveness. Love. Affection. Caring.

Ranma was not familiar with these concepts as such, but slowly uncurled under their influence.

Each of them had things that they preferred to keep hidden, but here there were no such barriers.

Usagi wrapped them all in love and understanding. How could embarassment and shyness withstand such a barrage?

They touched, sharing essences and the feel of each others' spirits.

Though none of them would privately dispute the pleasures of physical sex, this was something beyond that.

They briefly came together, a light touch.

There was no word for it. They collapsed back to the physical plane, the echoes of a spiritual orgasm sending them reeling back to their bodies where they lay dazed but feeling different.

Warm. Loved. Cared for. Content. Spiritually satiated. The need to protect and be protected.

"Wow," said Usagi, who tried to sum it up.

How they had all ended up naked again and intertwined on the bed, none of them could say.

Ranma's spirit cat purred as he retreated again to his den in Ranma's subconscious, a cheshire grin on his face.

As they lay there in a content if untidy pile, the mood was broken by:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Fifteen Minute Warning (LIME) [Episode 30607]  
by Kender

"Erk!" went the pigtailed boy as he realized that he didn't have the luxury of just laying around.

"We spend an entire day..," murmured Ami, with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Makoto shrugged helplessly. "It looks that way."

"Oh dear..."

"Well, I could think of worse ways to spend the day," purred Minako.

"Ah... yes..."

"Um... Ranma?" asked Rei.

"Yeah," went the Saotome Heir.

"You mind moving your hand? I kind of need to get up."

He blinked for a moment, and then idly squeezed with his hands. One of them felt something firm with a growing hardness at the center of it. After a couple of seconds, he managed to realize what he was feeling, and he jerked his hand back, blurting "Oops, sorry."

There was a dazed look on her face for a little bit, but then she shook her head and said, "Er.., that's okay."

"Oh... okay."

"Still, we have to get going."

"Uh... yeah."

"But how will we all get ready in time?" asked Usagi.

"Well, we could always..," trailed off Ami.

"We could what?"

"... take our showers together."

"Oooh, that might be interesting..," observed Minako.

"Ooo-kay... But where do we go after that?" put in Makoto.

Everyone frowned at that and realized that they had to think of a place.

"I guess that we can always go to:

Lust Dusted Senshi: A quick shopping trip [Episode 30728]  
by Kestral

"We need to get new clothes," pointed out Minako, fingering a ripped seam. "Oh man, my mother is going to hit the waffles when I show up."

"Hmmm." Ami hmmed thoughtfully as she went to the shower. "We can try 'falling asleep at a study session' - she should buy that coming from you, Minako-chan."

The group shower was... interesting. Everyone there had somehow (though many details were yet to be remembered) become intimately familiar with everyone else's bodies.

"Remember not to transform, Rei, Makoto. I don't think you were in Senshi ID during the last, uhm," Ami's embarassment kicked in and her words trailed off.

Rei and Makoto winced at the thought of facing some Menace when they transformed and having to deal with that.

"Uhm, Ranma-sa... Ranma, I'll give you my apartment address, I think if you can come by later..." Makoto stopped cleaning herself off in order to fiddle with her fingers and look quite embarassed.

"Uh, yeah, ah, me too, I guess," said Rei as she assumed a color more typical of her fuku.

Ranma nodded and tried to concentrate on something besides the naked bodies all around them. On the one hand he felt... like he could trust these girls. That they were precious to him and he had shared something deeply profound with them and that he'd seen them and their innermost glory and... Ranma was confused and embarassed and getting a little aroused despite himself.

"Makoto, you might want to pick up some multivitamins. Men, uhm, well," Ami began going into severe embarassment again and was quite aware of the crinkly hard nipples she had and several of the other Senshi were displaying and Ranma's...

Another flurry of cleaning and trying to keep one's eyes and hands to one's self followed.

Makoto wrote her address down on a slip of paper and handed it to Ranma. Rei took the note from Ranma and wrote the shrine address on the other side before handing it back.

The two groups parted company at the doors to the hotel, not realizing that:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Getting A Call [Episode 30767]  
by Kender Urd was... intruiged and had been so since her sister and Keiichi had come home. They'd been out for quite a long time, but neither would give a reason for that absence. They would both blush and stammer and tell her that nothing was wrong. Which all but completely confirmed that something had happened.

Heck, even Skuld could tell that something special had happened between the middle Norn and the college boy. She was being a whole lot more vocal about wanting to know than the eldest of the sisters, and that meant a lot considering that Urd hadn't stopped trying to wheedle the information out of them both.

Unfortunately, the two of them had not revealed much of anything. All they said about what had happened was that it had been things like 'special'. Which set the eldest Norn's teeth on edge since she couldn't even win with the tiniest maneuver.

It had been her pet little project ever since she had found out about what was going on with the two of them, and it seemed to have taken a major turn without her. While Belldandy and Keiichi shared secret little smiles and looks that obviously spoke volumes, she was left totally in the dark. Even needling Skuld about the situation was out because the pipsqueak would just turn around and attack her lack of knowledge.

So, she was reduced to asking, "Come on, tell me. Please?" to the middle Norn as she walked down the hallway with a basketful of laundry in her arms. Not even the sound of the phone ringing had pulled her away from it.

"I'll get it!" called out Keiichi. The engineering student popped up next to the phone and picked up the reciever. "Hello?" He listened for a moment and then his face paled.

"What is it?" asked Urd.

"Stop it," he told her. "What? No, not you Sir. Very well, Sir. Thank you Sir, and you? Oh sorry. What can I do for you? Uh-uh. Well, I... It wasn't... I did, but... Yes, I know... You want me to do what? I see... No problem at all. Until then."

Belldandy watched her beloved put down the phone shakily and her gaze turned worried. "What is it dear?"

Keiichi gave a strangled little giggle. "Oh, nothing much."

"Then who was on the phone?" asked Urd.

"Your father."

A gasp came from Belldandy. "Oh my. What did Father want?"

"He wants me to come see him."

"For what?"

"He wants to have a Talk with me."

"Hold on a sec," said the tanned goddess, "Why would Father want to talk to you? Come on, it's not like you two..."

"I need to make a Gate," said Belldandy.

"I need to lie down," murmured Keiichi.

"Oh you poor dear. I'll make you a nice cup of tea before I start working."

"Hey! You guys!" exclaimed Urd as she watched the two of them walk away from her, "Is someone going to explain what's happening? Guys? Come on!"

And as the eldest Norn made her undignified way after them,:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Nabiki's Pride, A Fall, & [Episode 30886]  
by Kestral

Nabiki smirked as she hefted the bag. She'd ignored Cologne's warnings not to sweep up and collect the dust. This was going to make her so rich.

Nabiki eyed the packet in her head and pictured her standing before a crowd. The bidding would start at 50,000 yen.

As the auction continued in her mind, her foot slipped on the stairs.

Nabiki fell down the stairs, landing on her back with enough force that the breath was driven out of her. "Ouch. Kasumi must have waxed the hallway again."

Whap! Poof!

Nabiki had a bare moment to realize that her face was covered in the very same powder she'd collected when she looked up into concerned eyes.

She was up in a moment, kissing the other passionately, the powder being shared between them from the impact as Nabiki's hands wandered.

The other person's hands also began to wander.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Lost Mercenary (LEMON) [Episode 31057]  
by Kender

He'd been lost yet again. The last that he'd remembered, he'd been passing that bar in Yokohama, and then he found himself in Kasumi Tendo's kitchen. Somehow he'd managed to get to the stairs in time to see Akane's sister fall. As soon as he'd realized that she was falling, he'd rushed to help her.

But at that moment, Ryouga Hibiki was completely abosrbed with the girl that he had found. All his problems with dealing with even seeing a pretty girl in a state of undress was gone as his luxuriated in the kiss that he was sharing with Nabiki. He could feel her delicate hands on his hard muscled form and he could not help stroking her slim and soft one.

The two of them made their way back up the stairs and into Nabiki's room where they could be more private. Once they had that, the restraints were off. His hands were beneath her blouse and straoking her flat belly as hers were fairly tearing off his shirt. Gasps worked through her throat as his calloused fingers found her breasts and moulded the pliant orbs through the lacy undergarment covering them.

Clothing was torn off as those actions drew them further and their nude forms fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs. He rolled to where he was over her and slid his hardening manhood to the entrance of her petals. Her whimpers at the sensation of having it at that point pushed the normally shy boy further and his motion into her brought a hiss from them both. With ever growing speed they came together, his pistioning meeting her humps until they could hold it no longer.

Release gave some relief, even if they both knew in some way that it was temporary. They lay there, with his chest laying lightly against her breasts for a few moments while they caught their breath. But then she moved and he found himself laying on the mattress, with Nabiki showing how much she had learned from licking ice pops and the like on his still semihard organ.

And as they found themselves lost in the Dust-induced passions,:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Akane's reaction (LIME) [Episode 31143]  
by Kestral

"OOooooOOOOO! Yeah! Yes! Yes!"

Akane had heard her sister call out in pain, had run up the stairs, thrown open the door, and...

Stared.

Stared lots.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHH! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Akane's open mouth just sort of hung there.

"Don't stop! Don'tstop! Don'tstopdon'tstop! More! Moremoremoremore! YES!"

Akane continued to stare.

"Yes! Give me your man meat! Blast my insides clean! Yes! There too!AHHHHHH! YES!"

Ryouga and Nabiki?! Akane continued to stare.

"Screw me like you'd screw Akane!"

Akane twitched several times at Ryouga's renewed efforts. Some little corner of her mind remarked that she hadn't known Nabiki was that flexible.

"YEAH BABY! SHOW ME YOUR MOJO!"

Akane tried to say something but nothing was coming out. Trying to look anywhere but at the bed, and for something to say, Akane noticed a little piece of paper with some yellow powder on it. Akane picked it up and:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Strange brew (LEMON) [Episode 31195]  
by Kestral

Akane licked at the paper, trying to decide what it was.

At which point her nipples went to fiery points, her pussy clenched and lubricated, and she grabbed the person who had come up behind her to drag them off physically to her room, throw them on the bed, and rip their clothes off with sheer physical strength.

Akane was a creature of passions. Whether it was hate, anger, or in this case lust - she was a person of extremes.

She didn't even register (at first) that this was:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Sisterly love (LEMON) [Episode 31199]  
by Bast!  
Music cue: "The Heat Is On - as performed by Huey Lewis and the News"

As the volume of the sounds emanating from Nabiki's room rose sharply in accordance with Ryouga's renewed onslaught, Kasumi found herself dumped unceremoniously onto Akane's bed. She hoped her clothes weren't badly damaged by Akane's forceful disrobing.

"Akane, what are you doing? Why are y-mmph!" Her question was muffled by Akane's tongue invading her mouth. Kasumi was so surprised that she didn't react for several seconds.

Then she started responding with a soft suction, while letting her own tongue enter the play.

For several minutes they traded deeply intimate kisses, moaning and sighing into each other's mouth, as their hands roamed over their naked bodies. Akane's strong hands squeezed Kasumi's bountiful breasts and pulled at her nipples, as if trying to milk her. Kasumi's gentle fingers danced up and down Akane's spine in a maddening rhythm, before settling on her buttocks and massaging them. Their legs scissored together, and their hips instinctively humped up and down against each other's thigh.

It was Akane who finally broke the lip-lock, kissing a trail down Kasumi's body - with side-trips to nip at her nipples - until she achieved lip-lock again, at Kasumi's other end. Here she suckled and licked and nibbled to her heart's content, deeply savouring the taste of the juices her elder sister so generously squirted onto her tongue - and all over her face. Kasumi moaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow, as Akane started a spirited but doomed attempt of shoving her whole head up into her sister's womb.

When she regained a little of her composure, Kasumi quickly moved into a "sixty-nine" position with Akane, allowing both of them access to each other's dripping petals. Their tongues and fingers darted into and all over their inflamed holes, bringing both sisters to the peak of orgasm repeatedly. Kasumi moaned and sighed musically, and she talked softly and lovingly to Akane, while Akane herself was so deeply in the grips of maddening lust that her responses were mostly nonverbal or in the form of grunts and groans.

"No, Akane, two fingers will suffice for me, thank you."

"Nnrrrnnh! Unnh!"

"Yes, yes, I understand you need more than that, but I can make do with less than a fist and come just as well. There, is that better, dear?"

"N-gaaah! *slurp*"

"Mmmh, you're - Oh! - you're welcome."

After being exposed to the air and elements, Lust Dust is known to deteriorate rapidly. However, this deterioration does not merely refer to its potency, but far more to its stability. Having been originally created to help couples conceive who would not normally be attracted to each other, it had the power of overriding not only inhibitions but also gender preference, enforcing straight male-female pairings needed for conception. Now that it was getting increasingly unstable, however, the Dust would encourage a great variety of possible attractions, depending on the amount and circumstances of application.

Ryouga, for example, was hit with a compulsive attraction to the first person that fit his normal gender preference - and since he was heterosexual, Nabiki hit the spot just fine. Akane, on the other hand was turned into an exclusive lesbian for the duration of her Dust rush; hence her current ant-eater imitation. In Nabiki's case, let us all send a silent prayer of thanks to the gods that Ryouga happened to be in human form, for she would have fallen for the first living being she had set her eyes upon, no matter what. As for Kasumi, she... err, Kasumi wasn't hit by the Lust Dust, was she?

Kasumi: Why, no. I just happen to enjoy sex a lot, and poor Akane seemed to need it so badly.

Uh... right! In any case, the remaining Lust Dust was now sufficiently unstable that it would unpredictably promote any of the following: Attraction to the opposite sex; attraction to the same sex; attraction to the victim's preferred sex; attraction to females, regardless of the victim's own sex and preference; ditto, except for males; attraction to the next living thing; attraction to oneself - the narcisstic option. All of these could occur at any strength, ranging from mild attraction to raging, mindless lust.

The ripped packet with the Lust Dust lay innocently in the hall of the Tendou home, just waiting to be picked up.

Lust Dusted Senshi: What to my wondering eyes do appear? [Episode 31226]  
by Kestral Ranma didn't understand most of what had occurred, but he did know one thing about the recent events.

He missed them.

With what had occurred with that weird light show, he knew them. Not just in the carnal sense either.

Cool, intelligent, shy yet intelligent - Ami. Lusty and lonely, cheerful and bright - Minako. Friendly and caring, lazy but thoughtful - Usagi. Fiercely passionate, capable of cruelty and compassion - Rei. Strong but feminine, loyal and true - Makoto.

While he hadn't exactly met a lot of women, these were atypical of those he had met until now.

If he had met them on the street before now, would he have even given them a second glance? Now it brought an ache to his heart at the thought that, once passions had cooled, they probably wouldn't want to see him again.

Leaving him alone.

Ranma shook his head, knowing that he'd changed fundamentally in that encounter. Heck, he couldn't have even spelled fundamentally prior to that.

Dear sweet kami, what was he supposed to do?

And what was with all the female screams and moans and such coming from the Tendo house?

"I miss him."

"I know, Mina-chan."

Five young girls held their shopping bags close to them and watched as their train took them farther and farther away from Nerima.

sniffle

"Don't you start, Ami-chan."

"He's promised to come by the shrine and take care of that little problem," Rei reminded everyone, "that Makoto and I still have. We can get reaquainted then."

There was a companionable silence for some time.

"How am I going to explain this to Mamo-chan?"

"You're on your own, Usagi-chan," Rei said. It wasn't that she didn't have sympathy for Usagi's position, it was just that her own difficulties were weighing in.

ding ding ding

All eyes went to the speaker of the train.

"There will be a slight delay as a monster attack is occurring at the next station. Please remain calm."

Several girls fingered transformation pens.

Lust Dusted Senshi: A Mother's Ear [Episode 31261]  
by Kender

Nodoka had been out for a little bit of shopping when she had decided to take the train to another ward so that she might be able to visit a special little shop that she knew of. The plan had been set such that she would be gone and back in time for her to make dinner. But now it seemed that she was going to be delayed by a monster attack of all things. It might only be a little while, but she somehow doubted that. Which meant that all she could do was wait.

"Damn, if only Ranma were here," muttered a girl with long dark hair near her.

That got the Saotome Matriarch's attention. Some girl, a pretty one, was talking about her son?

"While I would like to have him here as well, I do not think that this would be the proper place to do... It," mumured a short haired girl.

Could she perhaps be talking about her son and her doing... this and that?

"I just wish that we didn't have to worry about having to do... that."

Frowning at the dark haired girl's words, Nodoka wondered if there was something worng with being with her son.

"Hey," put in the tall girl with the ponytail, "If we have to, we might as well enjoy the fact that its with a hunk like him."

It sounded like the girl was in no way displeased with Ranma's attributes and that brought a proud smile to his mother's face.

"You got that right," chirped the girl with the long blonde hair with the bow in it.

'She seems... energetic,' thought Nodoka.

"But we can't do anything until..," said the blonde with the odd hairstyle.

Whatever could that be? Perhaps they were having some sort of problem.

"It's not Ranma that I have the problem with, but the timing of this attack," grumbled the raven haired girl.

Which was a relief to Nodoka, even if she wasn't too clear on the situation. Still, it seemed that her son had been manly with these girls. But just by listening in, she could not be completely sure.

As for the Inners, they did not know that the mother of the new male in their lives was sitting nearby and overhearing their conversation. They just continued to try to figure out what to do. While they did,:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Noise and overheard conversations (LIME) [Episode 31311]  
by Kestral

Nodoka's attention was so focussed on the young ladies that her ears almost twitched.

Ami sighed. "He's been through so much and-"

Minako made a vow. "I have to make him mine!"

"Ours," corrected Rei with a blush. A quick glance around revealed that the only ones still on the train were themselves and some middle aged but obviously traditional woman who looked half-asleep. Everyone else had figured that the delay was enough reason to go grap a cup of beverage at the station while waiting.

Nodoka's grin was concealed by turning her face away from the girls.

"Minako Saotome, Ranma Aino..." Minako tried the names out. "Hmmm."

Nodoka's grin cranked up a notch at this confirmation. Five girls?! They were intent on sharing him and at least one was clearly ready for marriage. Oh... as soon as she got somewhere the girls couldn't see (a quick glance revealed all the blushing that indicated these were normally shy girls) out would come the victory fans.

"Poor Ranma, I don't think any of those girls back there know him as well as we do," Makoto said in a quiet voice.

"True," said Rei. "Oh well. I feel this connection to him."

Everyone noticed the woman in the kimono slowly make her way off the train, trembling. No doubt she was ill or something.

"OH, I HAVE SUCH A MANLY SON!" came echoing through the station.

Ranma stared. This was worth staring about.

Nabiki's room.

"Don't go wandering off there, stud boy! Time to lay the hammer down!"

Ranma wandered, in shock, as he headed for Akane's room, noticing that Soun was wandering between Nabiki's open door and Akane's open door and had turned pure white and looked almost like some zombie.

"YaaaaHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, Kasumi- you're so sweet, like honey."

"I'm glad you're able to speak again, AkaAHHHHHHHH ne."

Ranma opened his mouth to say "and she calls me a pervert?". He stopped himself. Barely. It was very difficult but some lingering touch of Ami's intellect informed him that that would be bad.

Ranma became aware of his father holding up some yellowed piece of paper triumphantly and wondered what the heck was going on NOW.

Lust Dusted Senshi: A Mother's Intrest [Episode 31335]  
by Kender

The Saotome Matriarch was simply giddy with excitement. Her manly son had been very manly with five very pretty girls. Added to that fact was the knowledge that they wanted to be with him again! Oh, such a wonderful son she had! And there was a simple equation that was running through her head at the moment.

1 Ranma + 5 pretty girls = LOTS of grandbabies for her to coo over.

But it simply wouldn't do to rush over there and confront the girls at that exact moment. After all, there was plenty of time. (Not too much though.) First, she had to find out these new girls were like. She was certain that they were very nice young ladies, but it would be good to know something about them. At the same time, she'd be able to find out exactly how manly Ranma had been.

Once she did that, then she could get some arrangements made.

Though, she had a problem at the moment. In her rush to let out her excitement, she had rushed out of the train car, but to keep a close eye on them, she'd have to find some way to get back in there. It would be hard as she was not very skilled in such things, but then it was about her son and therefore important to her.

Yet fortune smiled upon her as the girls made their way out of the train.

"So what do we do now?" asked the dark haired one.

The short haired girl shrugged slightly. "Perhaps we can find some alternate form of transportation."

"But until then," observed the girl with the ponytail, "we'll have to walk."

That would be easier to keep track of them. It would also allow her to... accidently overhear their conversations.

"Oh heck, that isn't going to be fun," commented Minako sullenly, and then brightly. "But maybe there'll be a store where we can buy something to impress Ranma."

Nodoka's smile grew that much brighter as she heard the blonde's words. That one was a girl after her own heart.

"It think that we've brought enough for now," the raven haired girl told the blonde, "What I wonder what his mother is mother is like."

'You'll find out soon enough,' thought Ranma's mother, while

Lust Dusted Senshi: Events begin to catch up [Episode 31467]  
by Kestral

Things were happening.

Keiichi Morisato was led gently through the Gate by his lover, all so that he could meet with her Father. When your lover is a Goddess First Class, that means meeting the Almighty. Was Keiichi nervous? No. He was scared spitless.

Nodoka Saotome was following the five girls. As the crowd on the train was dispersing anyway, if the five girls noticed they figured the fairly attractive woman was doing the same thing they were and taking a walk.

Akane was doing the wild thing with Kasumi. Nabiki was rutting with Ryouga. Soun was in shock as neither pair had closed their doors.

Ranma had spotted the two events in the household and wondered on his own calmness as he went downstairs and did something he'd been meaning to do for some time.

He'd seen this in a comic once. Take one slice of bread. Put a layer of mustard on it. Slice of cheese. Layer of mayonaisse. Slice of meat. Layer of ketchup. Slice of onion. Layer of Wild Joe's Horseradish Sauce. Slice of tomato. cheese. mustard. meat. ketchup. lettuce. cheese sauce. meat. Repeat. And So On.

The Dagwood Sandwich. A monster sandwich taller than it was on any other axis towering at a size bigger than Ranma's head. After a few moments appreciation, Ranma began the task of eating it.

It looked like dinner was "fix your own" today.

The still blushing crowd had made its way back to the Hinata House.

"So, how was the shopping trip?" Mitsune asked. The glares and evil eyes were enough indication. "ACK! Never mind."

Keitaro Urashima had been sitting with Naru Narugesawa, Mutsumi Otohime, Shinobu Maehara, and Motoko Aoyama in the Nekohanten.

Keitaro had turned out to be nearly indestructible in other situations.

Each of them wanted to be alone to deal with this and come to terms with what had just occurred.

Or did they?

Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri were still not talking to each other.

Nodoka watched the five duck into an alley. She hid in the shadows herself and watched as five lightshows occurred. She was there as two of them yelled out as if in great pain and immediately detransformed.

Nodoka kind of forgot she was following them as who these girls were penetrated. The Sailor Senshi, she'd thought these warriors of love and justice were urban legend. Apparently not.

Seeing them slowed by the two apparently ill girls, Nodoka decided that her manly son being very manly indeed with five girls who were superheroes defending the planet from monsters was:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Meeting The In-Law [Episode 31556]  
by Kender

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Moon as she stood near the two untransformed Senshi.

Mercury looked up from her Computer and frowned. "It seems that they are having the reactions that I thought they might."

"But why are they... like this?" asked Minako.

"My best guess, and it is only a guess at this point, is that there was some other reaction with the Dust."

"But we can't just leave them like this..."

"I know that, but where can we take them?"

"If I may interrupt," put in a new voice.

The Senshi turned and looked at the source of the voice. "That's the woman from the train," whispered the Senshi of Venus.

"Um... can we help you?" asked the reincarnated Moon Princess.

"Perhaps, but I came because I can help you," said the middle aged woman.

"You want to help us?"

"That's right."

"But... Who are you?"

"I apologise for not immediately telling you. I am Nodoka Saotome."

"Saotome? But that's..."

"Yes?"

Blushing a bit, the Senshi of the Moon put a hand behind her head and giggled nervously. "Oh nothing..."

"Is that so?" Nodoka said with a shrug, "I thought that you were going to say something about my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes. Ranma."

"Ranma is your son?!" Venus exclaimed.

"He is, Minako is it?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"I heard you on the train mention your name, and then I saw you transform."

"You did?" Moon asked with a gulp.

"Yes, I did."

"What is that you would like to help us with?" asked Mercury.

"Oh, I just thought that we could take your friends to my home so that they can be cared for."

"You... would?"

"But of course. Now, come along, we mustn't keep your freinds waiting like this. Once they are in a nice warm house, then they can be cared for until they are well again."

"Mrs. Saotome..."

"Call me Auntie," said the Saotome Matriarch as she took Rei by the shoulders, "And once we get these two comfortable, then we can have a cup of tea and talk about how you know my son."

Moon, Mercury and Venus looked towards each other and shrugged. It seemed that Ranma's mother was being rather insistant, and they didn't want to offend her.

"We could always deal with the monster after we put them in the house..," Mercury offered lamely. The other two nodded hesitantly and moved to help their friends while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Meanwhile back with Ranma [Episode 31712]  
by Kestral

Ranma munched on his sandwich, and tried to ignore the goings on upstairs.

The thumping of two beds. Groans. Moans. The occasional shriek.

The thumping of the still-in-shock Soun Tendo falling down the stairs.

Genma was sneaking up on his son. There wasn't much powder on the pack but if he got Ranma with this, threw Ranma in on Akane (Genma not knowing that Akane was exclusively lesbian at the moment) and closed the door - the Saotome+Tendo union would be assured!

At which point Genma tripped over Soun.

Soun looked at Genma. Genma looked at Soun.

Ranma glanced in at the new sounds, made a face, and threw his sandwich away. Somehow he'd just lost his appetite.

Boing! Happosai came bouncing in. Boing From the backyard to the living room to the stairs. "Eh? What the?! Ewwww."

Happosai looked slightly green as he staggered out into the backyard and was being somewhat ill. "That might have permanently turned me off."

Ranma nodded, actually sympathizing with Happosai in this instance. If he weren't still feeling this odd calm, he'd probably be screaming about his eyes and the awful image himself.

Maybe he ought to go visit Ucchan or someone, get away from the house for awhile.

Yeah, he ought to go visit:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Going For A Snack [Episode 32198]  
by Kender

After seeing what had happened to the fathers, Ranma was not much up to eating. There was the urge to claw his eyes out, but his new calm managed to keep him from doing that. That didn't mean that he was about to rush to eat, however, and it put him off of some other things for the moment as well.

Still, he figured that he could get something down and since he was still a little wary of going back to the Nekohaten, he might as well go to Ucchan's. There he could have a quick bit to eat, and figure out from there what to do next.

"Welcome to... RANCHAN!"

The pigtailed boy gave a little chuckle and smiled faintly. "Hiya Ucchan."

Scanning him from head to toe, the chef frowned. "Are you okay Ranchan?"

"Yeah..."

"That's good to hear after what Cologne told us."

"Huh? What'd the old ghoul tell you?"

"She told us that you were hit by that 'Lust Dust' stuff that Mousse tossed, but we had no idea what had hppened afterwards."

"Who did she tell?"

"Me, Akane, Shampoo. Kodachi. And the Tendos. Your father too."

"Just great..."

"We looked all over for you and we just couldn't find you."

"Uh..."

"But now you're here and you can tell me what happened," she told him as she pulled him along to the counter and plopped him down on a stool. Then she slipped behind the counter and started cooking as she looked to him. "So, start talking."

"Heh..," started the pigtailed boy, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Keitarou in Trouble (LIME) [Episode 32305]  
by Jasonred

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I am SOOOOO dead..." were the only thought going on in Keitarou's head at the moment.

"He's dead, he's dead, he's so dead..." was coincidentally running though Makoto's mind.

"Keitarou... I love Keitarou... and he just made love to me... and the other girls? Ahh! I'm gonna kill him! ... just as soon as I can move..." was what Narusegawa was thinking.

"Sempai... ooh, me and Sempai, we actually.. KYAAA!" blushed Shinobu to herself.

"Ararara, that was nice!" Mutsumi piped up cheerily, "Did everyone else enjoy themselves?"

"HUH?" Burst out Keitarou, Narusegawa and Makoto.

"Sempai! I... I love you! I was holding back all this time cause I was still too young, but since you now think of me as a woman... !"

"Keitarou, she IS too young for you! You lollicon!" screamed Naru.

"SEN- PUU- KEN!" shouted Motoko, launching an attack with her Kendo stick.

"Yaaa!" screamed Keitarou, dodging for his life!

"Ararara... so, no one's ready for a second round yet?"

Everyone froze and started staring at Mutsumi in shock. Then the girls started glancing speculatively at Keitarou. Keitarou began giggling nervously, wondering whether he should feel relieved or just start running even faster.

Which is when Mutsumi collapsed on the floor.

"Mutsumiiii!"

"Don't die!"

"She's not breathing! AARGH! Her heart's stopped!"

"Bring her to the hospital!"

"This is your fault Keitarou! It was too much for her constitution!"

"I don't mind. I liked it! And, I'm okay again!" piped up Mutsumi as she tapped Motoko on the shoulder.

"A GHOST! Restless spirit, depart in pieces... err, in peace!" chanted Motoko.

Let's return to the others for a moment.

Lust Dusted Senshi: meeting with the Big Guy [Episode 32784]  
by Kestral

Typically, in Japan, when one was serious about a girl - one spoke with her father. Usually both parents were present. In the US, meeting the parents was also pretty much a tradition, but tradition was more respected (generally) in Japan.

Keiichi tried not to look around him, just focus on Belldandy as she led him to an office.

His first glimpse of Heaven had sent an icepick of pain slamming down behind one eye. Heaven was not bounded by the usual three dimensions (height, width, depth) plus the medium of time. (Or time/space if you wanted to be technical.)

Heaven was n-space. It was Escher drawings plus Picasso plus surrealism plus quite a lot else. Given time, his mind would adapt and he'd filter out the "noise" enough to function. Except for some of those staircases that used folded space and the like - but even some of the gods and goddesses had trouble with those.

The Big Guy's offices were not in one of the less convuluted areas like the Rival Relief Office was.

Which was why Keiichi followed Belldandy and tried not to pay any attention to the barely-glimpsed brilliances and sights/sounds/textures around him that his mind would then try to interpret and give him a massive headache for the extra workload.

Kami-sama, the Almighty, Odin, Wotan, Him - there were more names for Him then there were languages.

Was Keiichi nervous about meeting Belldandy's father? Oh heavens no. Terrified would be a better description. Would the mere sight of Him blast the foolish mortal into so much elemental dust? Would he turn out to be the Odin who demanded ritual sacrifice by hanging?

The corridor abruptly changed from THAT to...

Keiichi stared around him. Ferns, desks, and pretty typical office stuff. Normal corridor in an office building. "How come everything changed?"

"Because He wants to see you," said Peorth, standing in front of a pair of doors, "but He also wanted you to see Belldandy's home and workplace."

"Peorth?!" Keiichi immediately wanted to slap himself. Of course Peorth would be here - this is where she worked too.

"You're cleared to proceed, Keiichi Morisato," said Peorth, stepping away from the doors. "Try not to waste His time."

Keiichi gathered his courage, took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped within.

Nabiki + Ryoga Akane + Kasumi Genma + Soun

Ukyo twitched at the news of the Tendo home and why Ranma was here. "So what about you, Ranma? You were hit by this dust too, weren't you?"

"Well, I..." Ranma was wondering how he could get out of this without having his head seperated from his shoulders.

Ukyo waited, idly tapping her spatula.

"...that is..." Ranma fidgeted.

Ukyo continued to wait.

"...we..."

Ukyo stopped tapping her spatula. "Ranchan? Why do you have a glowing symbol flickering on your forehead?"

Ranma blinked and started looking for a reflective surface. "Uhm. What's it look like?"

"The symbol for 'male' and it changes to the number four," said Ukyo. Now there was a weird side effect. She couldn't understand why those two symbols, unless he had slept with four men?! "EEEEEK!"

Ranma wondered why Ukyo had turned white, then green, then fainted. Weird. He'd lock up as he left but it sounded like he needed to find Mars and Jupiter right away.

A large battered and transparent cat seemed to form in midair.

"Hobbes? You know where they are?"

The tiger-striped cat spirit nodded.

"Awright! Lemmee just lock up."

Meanwhile:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Finding Bull [Episode 33153]  
by Kender

"Are you sure that it will be okay to leave Mako-chan and Rei-chan like that?" asked Moon and she and the other two Senshi made their way from the Nodoka's house to the station where the attack was happening.

Mercury frowned. "It should be okay. Saotome-san said that she would take care of them until we got back."

"And we have to deal with what ever is attacking the station," Venus reminded her.

"I know but, I feel bad about leaving them like that."

"I do too," said the Senshi of Ice, "but we can't do anything for them for the moment."

"But we can take care of the bad guy over there," chirped the long haired blonde.

The three of them ran into the station, and started to look around as they tried to find the monster. Damage surrounded them and there was a quite a bit of wreckage scattered about. Small craters peppered the empty area.

"What could have done something like this?" asked Venus.

"I believe that might be the cause," Mercury told them and pointed.

Turning to look at what the shorthaired girl meant, the other two Senshi stopped and blinked. Standing nearby was something that quite definately fit under the monster category.

It looked like a giant bull that had decided to stand on its hind legs and develop hands. On its back were two small wings and a tail on its rear. And oh yes, one must not forget the tentacles.

"You mean that we have to fight that?!" said the Senshi of Love.

"I think that's the idea..," mummured Mercury.

"But don't you know what tentacle monsters do to pretty young girls?"

"I am aware of that. I was trying not to think of it, but I am aware of it."

"It's going to try to all sort of nasty things to our young bodies!"

"I'm not too certain about that..."

"But..," began Moon.

"What?"

"...He seems familiar."

"You know... he does."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure..."

For his part, Pantyhose Taro was not a happy camper. He'd found Happosai and was trying to make the old pervert change his name when their chase had lead into the station. Then there had been that stupid janitor that had panicked and dropped a pail of water on his head. That had set off a rush of people running away and allowed the freak to get away in the mayhem. But he hadn't been able to go look for him because there had ben all those cops trying to get him. It had taken quite a bit of doing to get rid of them without seriously hurting them, but he had managed that at least.

Now he was trying to heat up a kettle to change back to his human form. Not because he cared much about doing it, but it would keep the locals from freaking out again. Why they couldn't deal with a giant minotaur walking down the street, he didn't know. But he was growing frustrated because the little knobs for stoves didn't seem to be made to be used by massive hands like his and he'd have more problems trying to start a fire in there.

And now there were what looked like a trio of cheerleaders in silly outfits coming after him. What else could go wrong?

While he was grumbling to himself about his difficulties,:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Trouble For Pantyhose Tarou. [Episode 33244]  
by Jasonred

Tarou found himself in a Terrible situation. Notice the capital T there.

He might be a martial artist in his own right. He might change in one of the strongest people to grace Nerima in his monster form. He even had the sheer cunning and lack of moral barriers that allowed him to take advantage of enemies weakness. Unfortunatly for him, like most of the other male cast of the Ranma series, he had a fatal flaw.

He didn't like to hit pretty girls.

And these girls in these weird colourful fukus looked like they might want to get hostile. This was moderately worrying to him, but only moderately. After all, how much harm could 3 schoolgirls in skimpy clothes do to him? Though he did recall hearing something about Sailor Senshi while he was on his regular travels between China and Japan and everywhere in between... something about them destroying monsters? Well, that was fine, he would just change back and they would leave him alone, since he was human!

As for the scouts, they were currently in a huddle, discussing the monsters strange behaviour. For some reason, instead of launching into a villianous speech while attacking them, the monster had just smacked itself in the face with it's palm when it saw them, then started frantically tinkering with it's kettle and heater, making growls of frustration as whatever he was doing didn't seem to be working.

"Hey, Ami, any idea what's going on?"

"For once, I'm stumped. My best guess would be that the Negacreep is going to heat up that kettle, then use it as a weapon on us, or use it to steal energy?"

"Well, we have to stop him! Foul creature, kettles should not be mistreated like that, but be used to make delicous tea and hot chocolate for young girls to enjoy! In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Girls, get him!"

Tarou grunted with pleasure. He had managed to get his heater working while the girls had been fooling around and the water was now ready! Pick up the kettle, and now he just had to pour this on himself...

"Shabon Spray!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

...before his stove thingy was destroyed by an energy blast, and the water in his kettle was frozen solid. Aargh.

Tarou thought of beating the hell out of them for that, then sighed to himself. Despite their agravating him like this, he still couldn't see himself actually punching a girl in the face, monster form or not. Turning to leave, he glanced mournfully at his now glacial kettle... too much trouble to thaw it out, he should probably just try to sneak into an onsen or something. Tossing the kettle away, he flapped off into the sunset. Which was surprising, since it wasn't that late in the day...

Predicatably, said kettle bounced off Usagi's head, downing her and leaving her with swirly eyes.

"Sailor Moon! Take this, monster!" Tuxedo Kamen tossed a trademark rose at Tarou's receding back... which Tarou deftly plucked out of the air. Ah, some weirdo in a tuxedo who launched sneak attacks on him... someone for Tarou to release his frustrations on! *Grab*

"Just another five minutes, mom..." groaned Sailor Moon as Mercury shook her awake.

"No time for that, Sailor Moon! According to my scanner, that monster is actually a teenage boy currently under some sort of magical curse!"

"What? How dare the negaverse take away a good-looking boy and leave a monster in his place? Moon... Healing... Escalation!"

Tarou was attempting to leave, yet again, having dealt with that masked twit in a most satisfying manner. Let's see how much he liked roses now! Tuxedo creep wouldn't be sitting down comfortably for WEEKS! Suddenly, he felt some sort of change come over him, a wavering sort of distortion... and he found himself human again!

"Yay! Congratulations, mister! I've cured you, now you won't EVER turn into that horrible monster again!"

Tarou's reaction was predictable:

"NNNOOOOOO!"

"You... you FOOLS! I needed that form to get my name changed!"

"What? What're you talking about? Why would you want to be a monster? ... What's your name anyway?"

"Goodbye!" yelled Tarou as he departed at high speeds. Let's see, should he head straight back for Jusenkyou, or should he make another attempt on Happosai before he left Japan...

"Geez, what was wrong with that guy anyhow?"

"I dunno. Guess he's just weird, after all he was also carrying around that pantyhose, pervert."

"Anyhow, he might've been cute, but we belong exclusively to Ranma. Other men just hold no interest for me now!" piped Sailor Moon.

"... Us... Usagi?" gaped Tuxedo Kamen as he crawled towards her, the thorns digging into his every movement.

"uh oh."

Lust Dusted Senshi: Drops of Jupiter [Episode 33434]  
by Kestral

Groaning and feverish, Rei and Makoto twisted as if in some nightmare.

Without a momentary relief, their Senshi transformation had no hold to dispel the raging drives within them. Worse was that their experiences so far had left a connection to a particular young man. As a result of the battle between magics and their own teenage hormones and emotional drives - the effect of the conflicts were like an illness that left them incapacitated.

When Ranma entered the room Makoto had been placed in, the tall Senshi's eyes shot open.

Her conscious mind was merely a dim backseat driver. Far more primal was the mindset of the moment.

There was a hot, hungry, wet, pulsing Need between her legs - an emptiness that had to be filled. Clothes were ripped off as the girl attacked her Mate, nails scratching flesh as she sought to fill her need in the most immediate manner.

She found herself being subdued by the strength and skill in those hands, and she fought back to get immediate satisfaction that was being denied her.

Eventually she found herself bound tightly but she was finally getting what she wanted. She felt the head of that length of meat touching her and she eagerly impaled herself on it. Each stroke of it into her most private of places gave her a little more satisfaction, eased the Need a bit more.

Sanity returned as the transformation finally overwhelmed what remained of the Dust's effects.

Makoto began to cry even as she continued to seek fulfillment.

Now that she was not in the throes of drug-induced passion, the dance took a slower beat. Ranma took what little he'd learned from his previous experiences and used his knowledge to change the experience for this girl from embarrassment and shame to joy and pleasure.

He kissed her tears away, then found a place along the arch of her neck that caused her breath to come faster and become even more ragged.

All the time he continued to slowly pound away inside her until she was screaming for him to move faster, harder!

Finally he felt her clenching as she approached, and he fired off. She bucked and spasmed, eyes rolling up and feet curling, as she came to a further extent than she had on her previous experiences - save only the time they'd touched on the Astral Plane.

Makoto panted and clutched onto Ranma as he slumped, feeling how tired he was even as her own pleasant aches settled in.

She wanted to cuddle, to hold onto him and softly stroke him as he drifted off to sleep in her arms. She knew, however, that Rei needed him now.

Makoto Kino grabbed what time she could, feeling warm and cozy and satisfied for now. And also as if she'd have trouble sitting down for awhile.

In the living room, not far away, Nodoka Saotome sat and let a small satisfied but dignified smile grace her face. She didn't even wave around victory fans.

Well, maybe just a little.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Roaring Fire (LEMON) [Episode 34607]  
by Kender

There was little that Rei knew of at the moment. There was an unending heat gnawing at her body, its advance unrelenting. She knew only that she needed the young man whose intimate actions with her so recently had connected them so fully.

And then the door to room that she was in opened, allowing him to enter.

One moment saw her laying upon the bed that she had been placed in, and the next she pounced upon her Mate. Her Need had to be slaked and immediately. Fortunately for her, it was not difficult to get to what she so desired.

But she found herself maneuvered through skill and experience to lay back upon the bed. That which had been occupying her thoughts so much was pressed up against her petals and she moved her hips to help in its entrance. Once it did, it began a process by which every motion drove the Need away.

Slowly, she returned to herself as the Dust was burned away in the face of what she was doing and the transformation. Some clarity of thought returned, and the tenor of the need changed. She found that she could now see the techniques that he was using to make it a wonder of pleasure.

Soon enough, he had her in a frenzy of pleasure once again, but this was one of their joining, and nothing out side of it. She clutched at him, trying to weedle out jut a little more of everything she could get. Together they sought out that place where they would get that which they were both seeking.

When it came, it was signaled by he screaming of his name. With that release, they dropped to the bed in a tangle of limbs that neither wished to sort out. Both were tired, and as there was nothing that called to their attention like this, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

What had been the source of so much noise earlier had become a comforting quiet while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Nodoka's plans [Episode 34698]  
by Kestral

Nodoka sighed happily as she put down the phone. Her son was so manly, and now that the legal paperwork had been started, favors being called in and such, it was time for some suitably fun activities while waiting for some of the documents to arrive.

Oh, that calling out of Ranma's name, loud enough that plaster had sifted from the ceiling and the neighbors had probably heard - quite a promising sign wasn't it?

Let's see, his family had that "-ma" (horse) naming convention, didn't they? Hmmm. Tenma? Koenma?

But then which girl would be the wife, and which would be the mistresses?

Nodoka went through the two girls' purses and came up with some identification. Rei Hino and Makoto Kino. Interesting that they were named for two of the tenets of bushido.

Would the children be superheroes too? Could be an important consideration.

What to name the children?

Nodoka looked up as the bedraggled tall girl stumbled out of her room and into the room where Ranma was sleeping with her friend.

Nodoka kindly got up and closed the door behind the sleepwalker.

Now, what other baby names should she be looking at?

So, while Nodoka entertained herself with thoughts of grandchildren, and Makoto snuggled up against Ranma for some belated cuddling, we turn our attention to:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Silver Pigs (LEMON) [Episode 34787]  
by Kender

In her room, Nabiki was awakening to a most odd sensation. Her whole body was one big ache, but it was one that felt rather good as well. She felt warm,m comfortable and.. satiated for some reason. A bit chilly as well. Which was odd because as far as she had known, she had been clothed.

The last that she remembered, she had gotten the powder into the air and then looked at...

Ryouga groaned softly as he came awake. Oddly enough, he was feeling nothing like his normally depressed self. It was a pretty good feeling all around. For once he was indoors, and in a comfortable spot while human. Plus, he was pretty much in a laid mood on this morning.

Which was odd, since the last he remembered was going to help...

At the same time, the pair realized that something had happened, and looked towards the other source of heat in the bed. Their eyes met and widened as the full impact of what had happened hit them.

His hand squeezed what he had thought was a pillow that he had been holding, only to realize that it was her breast. She realized that his rear was hard thing that she had mistaken for her bedframe. Both noticed that that was still there with his legs between hers.

Having completely figured out what they had done, Ryouga did the only thing that he could do... have a massive nosebleed and faint.

That landed his unconscious form on hers, and broke the freeze on her mind. "HEY! You're heavy! Get off!" she yelled while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Meeting the in-law. [Episode 34913]  
by Kestral

Keichi wasn't sure what he had expected.

Apparently to put him somewhat at ease, he'd seen the n-dimensional Escher-esque vision of the world around him solidify into what looked like a Japanese office building.

On opening the doors, he found himself in a very odd office.

It was kind of homey, kind of ecclectic, kind of 12th century Viking decor meeting modern Japan meeting Star Trek - except there were tree branches extruding televisions in banks all around the room.

Bell's voice seemed to echo in his ear something about him trying to perceive things in symbols that his mind could properly process.

Keiichi finally yanked his attention to the desk.

There was a throne a thousand miles tall and made of stars, a man whose face outshone the sun sitting upon it.  
There was a man over nine feet tall sitting on a golden throne, an eyepatch over one eye, and a raven on each shoulder. A spear was mounted on the wall behind him and two wolves sat at his feet.  
There was a man who was tall and surrounded by golden radiance, meditating in full lotus position three feet from the floor, an expression of serenity upon his face.  
There was Albert Einstein, playing AD&D and rolling a set of dice as a world formed before him.

Keichi opened his mouth to say something.

I Know.

Keichi blinked.

I Do Tend To Indulge My Children. Belldandy Especially.

Keichi opened his mouth again.

That's Not Quite As True As You Think.

Keichi closed his mouth again.

Well, I'm Afraid We've Used Up The Available Time Here. I'm Glad We Had This Opportunity To Talk.

Keichi nodded, wondering what he could say that wouldn't have been predicted a half dozen ways ahead of time.

Not Much Actually. You Take Care As Well, Keichi Morisato.

And then the unthinkable happened. Kami-sama sneezed.

"Bless you," said Keichi, a moment before he realized what he'd just said. That was probably unforgivably gauche.

Thank You.

As Keichi left, befuddled somewhat, a figure appeared in the office.

"So he's going to be Belldandy's husband? Why go through all this anyway?"

Yes. He's Going To Be Belldandy's Husband, And The Father Of Her Child. As To The Why, He Required It. Cultural Upbringing You Know.

"Ah," said Peorth, wondering when the child would be born, if she'd be invited to be a bridesmaid, and if she could keep Urd from tape recording the honeymoon.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Walking Mountains [Episode 34939]  
by Kender

It had been a simple idea, at least from Shampoo's perspective. Go and hunt down the girl who had not only stolen her victory feast from her, but her total victory as well. Then that been joined by the need to claim the boy who had beaten her as her husband at the same time. Which had been a big shock as she started to really like the boy, only to find out that he was also 'her'. But she's come back with a new curse, and a determination to get the chance to live with Ranma as husband and wife.

But due to Mousse's bungling, she had been so crazed with lust that she had not realized who exactly it was that she had been intimate with until after she had woken up. Her first reaction was to realize that the boy in her bed was most definately not Ranma. Instead she was faced with the fact that not only was she not going to be able to complete her mission, and that she was going to be stuck with a boy she had not chosen. Oh, the Elders and the Village would likely not blame her, but it was not the way she had wanted things to go at all.

Still, one had to deal with the situation as it was, even if she had lost the one that she had wanted with all her heart. Not that she wanted to, but she was a warrior. So she put her chin up, and went to go make plans. First was a stop off at the bookstore to pick up some cookbooks on how to prepare fowl. Then time to get some info on what had happened to Ranma, in case that she had the chance to get him back.

Unfortunately she had apparently missed him by a while. (And if what she had seen was an indication of why, she did not blame him. Brr...) That meant that he was still alive and realtively well. Which resulted in her having a few hours to kill.

Her great-grandmother had rather heavily 'suggested' that she inform the new man in her life about his situation. So she was forced to make a walk over to where he lived with a copy of the book of Amazon Laws to tell him.

Yet she had never expected to have to do this with:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Earth and Mountains [Episode 35187]  
by Kestral Usagi thought of something. "Mamo-chan, where were you when the dust hit? You said that you were going to meet us there..."

Mamoru flinched. "Well, I had just arrived and there was this girl..."

"Shampoo."

"...and there was this dust," continued Mamoru. "And we kind of..."

"Do serious nookie."

"Minako, that was a bit cruder than I wanted to put it," chided Mamoru.

"That wasn't me," said Minako.

Mamoru blinked, meeting the eyes of Ami and Usagi. Not them either?

A Chinese girl with lavender hair landed in the street behind them. "Have consummated marriage with Tuxedo Boy. Tuxedo Boy no go leaving Amazon wife with child."

"C-c-c-c-child?!" Mamoru stammered, seeming to petrify.

"Child?" Usagi said quietly.

"Oh dear," said Minako.

"How could you possibly know if you were pregnant?!" Ami demanded. "It hasn't been that long!"

"Chi flow," said Shampoo. "Martial artist of Shampoo caliber know self, know how chi flows, know own body. Shampoo conceive about fourth time we make mad passionate love."

"B-b-b-b-but," Mamoru stuttered.

"That means... Chibi-usa isn't Usagi's child," said Ami. "No wonder she was always trying to break Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan up!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but..." Usagi managed.

"Wow," said Minako. "Holy Plot Twists, Batman!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but.." said Usagi and Mamoru.

"So it was a political marriage," said Minako. "Or they were trying to keep us from murdering our own grandmothers!"

Several blinks at that.

"No. No. No," finally said Ami. "They were trying to prevent paradox. The common example is someone going back in time and inadvertantly killing their own grandfather. If that was true, they were acting the part of a couple because the two of them couldn't let their past selves know that they might be King and Queen but they weren't actually married. To each other that is."

Usagi fainted.

"That isn't going to help, you know!" Minako yelled at Usagi and rubbed her forehead as if she were getting a headache.

"Husband want to introduce Shampoo to skating team?" Shampoo latched onto her new husband. Privately she thought she'd just exchanged one problem husband for another.

"You can tell by your chi that you're pregnant?" Ami asked the Amazon.

"Also read information on Lust Dust that stupid Mousse use," admitted Shampoo. "9 out of 10 couples pregnant after use once."

Thud! Thud!

Looking at where three of her new husband's friends had fainted, Shampoo wondered aloud. "Is it something Shampoo said?"

Nabiki flailed around underneath Ryoga and slowly managed to get out from underneath the surprisingly heavy boy.

clik-whirr. clik-whirr. clik-whirr.

Though once she thought about it, it was less surprising. Ryoga had been known to hold his umbrella out at arm's length. His umbrella weighed more than Akane. In order for him to remain balanced doing that, he had to weigh a lot.

clik-whirr. clik-whirr. clik-whirr.

Gasping for breath and feeling uncomfortable, she wondered what she was going to do. How was she going to handle this? How would father react? What was that clicking noise?.

Slowly Nabiki looked up. Happosai was hanging from the ceiling with a camera.

"Hmmmmph, out of film," said Happosai as he leapt out of the room.

Nabiki blinked twice, and went out of the room - feeling like she was in shock. Then there was a discovery at the bottom of the stairs.

"EEEEWWWW!" Nabiki managed as she lurched back up the stairs. Her opinion of her father wasn't very high normally. It had just hit a new low. She went to Akane's room, hoping to use her sister's wastebasket to throw up in.

"NYAAAAA!" "Akane! Not so rough please!"

Backpedaling, Nabiki considered fainting when she saw a naked Ryouga stagger out of her room and head towards the stairs.

"EEEWWWWW!"

Nabiki stepped to the side as a naked Ryouga began going towards Akane's room for some reason.

"Oh, you like that, Akane?" "NYUM! NYUM!"

Thud! Ryouga keeled over.

"That was pretty much my reaction," Nabiki addressed the unconscious boy.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Red Run [Episode 35922]  
by Kender

Akane was naturally a person of passions. In any situation she normally went by feelings rather than by intellect or tradition. No matter what emotion she felt, it was usually a very strong one with nothing intruding upon it. She always went full out with whatever emotion she was feeling at the time.

Which was why Nabiki had enough time to clean up the best that she could, get dressed, drag her unintended 'lover' back to her room, and pull out her stash of candy before she got her first indication that Akane had come back to her senses.

In her room, the youngest Tendo blinked as she looked up to her eldest sister smiling benevolently at her sans clothing. The last that she remembered, she had seen Ryouga and Nabiki... and then things got really fuzzy really fast. A glance at her alarm clock told her that if what she did remember was true, then the two of them had been doing that for that long!

She fairly fell off of the bed and scrambled to the door, making a mad rush for the furo down stairs.

What awaited her at the bottom of them sent her charge back up with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. So she ran for Nabiki's room and stood in the doorway, staring down at Ryouga laying there clad only in a blanket that had been put over him. Her eyes looked up to the figure on the bed, who was calmly sucking on a lollipop.

"Looks like you finally woke up little sister," drawled her sister.

"KASUMI... I..."

"Yeah, you did."

"YOU... RYOUGA..."

"Uh... yeah."

"DADDY... MR. SAOTOME..."

Wincing a bit, the middle Tendo rubbed the side of her belly. "I saw that too. And I was trying to forget that."

"RANMA?"

"Not here, but I haven't gotten to check downstairs yet."

"Man..," Ryouga commented as his eye came open, "That was one wierd dream..."

"That wasn't a dream," Nabiki told him.

"It wasn't..," he said... and then got a good look at Akane. "ACK!"

Watching him pass out again, the youngest Tendo frowned. "What was that?"

"You do realize that you aren't wearing any clothes?"

"Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screeched Akane ashe she ran back to her room to get something to put on while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Interlude in a furo (WAFF) [Episode 36056]  
by Kestral

Ranma was soaking in the furo, trying to recover.

Yes, he had phenomenal recovery abilities.

Yes, he was truly named in some respects.

Yes, he had found something besides martial arts he was good at.

Yes, he had made intimate contact with mind and soul on the Astral Plane and some of their qualities had rubbed off on him (and vice versa) though none of this had been realized by any of those affected yet.

No, they were not as connected as they would have been if this were the "Lemon Flu" thread. Consider though, they had seen each other on that plane - and known each other in a way more intimate than simple physical sex. In a very real way, each of them felt that they "belonged" with their group, as comfortable with each other as some husband/wife pairings were if they had known each other for decades.

No, he was not Superman. In the past two days he had made wild passionate love to five girls - TWICE. With work on his stamina, he'd get better at this perhaps - treating the marital arts as a martial arts where outlasting and giving your partner greater pleasure was the goal of the match. You know how much he hates to lose. For now though, he was still very inexperienced and felt a pleasant achy weariness that was nearly overwhelming.

The door sliding open made him bite back a "oh no, not again."

Makoto used the cold water to soap up and rinse off, cleaning the recent adventures from her body, before she slid into the hot waters with a contented sigh.

After a few moments of simply luxuriating in the hot soak, she opened her eyes and looked over her companion and noted the rings under his eyes. "You ought to get more sleep."

Ranma chuckled. "Look who's talking."

Makoto slid a little closer, noting that she was a little taller than Ranma, but in this case knew that he didn't care about such things.

She slid a little closer, slid a little further down, and rested her head on his shoulder. As she lay there she felt an arm come up to hold her steady.

There wasn't any sex. No mallets. No slapping. Nothing that Ranma had been through had given him any clue as how you handled this sort of situation. So he oddly enough did just the right thing in this situation, just relaxed and enjoyed the companionable silence.

While some girls might get "chatty" in this situation, Makoto knew enough about Ranma that she knew words were not his strength. So she settled in with a content little smile and just luxuriated in the cuddlesome moment.

Tomorrow might come monster attacks and evil creatures bent on destroying mankind! Tomorrow might come Exams From Hell and Math Pop Quizes and Homework. Tomorrow she might have to leave Ranma and never see him again, though she doubted that was on the itinerary. Today she could listen to her lover's heartbeat and share a moment of perfect tranquility...

Ranma's arm tightened slightly as his companion's body relaxed to the point where she would have slid under the water. His other arm came up to gently brush hairs away from her face so that he could look at that face unimpeded.

She was so unlike the girls he'd known before, and though they only lived a few districts away - it was as if they were of different worlds.

He'd hate to never see them again, but he liked them too much to try immersing them in all the crap that was his life. A pity, but they'd have to separate again.

"So you can do it?" Nodoka asked.

"No problem, unusual couples is a specialty," said the priest. "The legal documents are a little harder to deal with, but for you - No-chan? Well, we'll be even after this."

Nodoka bowed as a thank you.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Passing Pictures [Episode 36098]  
by Kender

For all of her normal photography needs, Nabiki had a system set up by which she could get her pictures developed quietly and efficently. It would not do to have the subjects of the photographs to know what she was doing. There was nothing fancy about it, just knowing a place and a person that would be discreet in doing that sort of thing.

For the founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, that would be too much work and take too long, so he went and found a cheap one hour photo place that was relatively nearby.

"Here you go sir," said the young lady behind the counter, holding out an envelope of photos in her hands.

Happosai jumped onto the counter and took the enevelope, pulling out a few pictures to look at them. "Whoah baby! That girl sure is photogenic!"

"Will that be all sir?"

The old pervert looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Well, I could use the company of a pretty lady if you want to join me, my dear."

"Eh... no thanks..."

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes, I am."

"Your loss. But I have my wonderful pictures!" cackled Happosai as he bounded off the counter and out of the store, dropping a picture as he did so.

The clerk frowned as she reached over to pick it up and saw a pair of teenagers in a rather... intimate position. "That's what he was so happy about."

Another worker came up behind her. "What do you have there?"

"A photo from the old guy who just left."

"The one who seemed to be so happy? Let me see."

"Here, take a look."

"Thanks..."

"What is it?"

"It think that I know this girl from school..."

The two of them looked at each other and then to the door where the pervert had lef so recently while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Copies copies copies (LIME) [Episode 36166]  
by Kestral

Happosai blinked and stopped in front of the One Hour Photo.

Knowing the way things happened in his life, and how for no real reason people got upset at him and tried to deny an innocent old man his fun, he needed copies of these in case his originals were destroyed.

Yes, these photos were just what an old man needed in his later years, to sit down and enjoy simple photographic pleasures - treasures of his past to reflect upon.

Especially that one with Kasumi and Akane. Though you couldn't really see Kasumi's face that well - Akane's face was quite visible. Yowza! Sweet! Blazing tongue action!

Hmmm. Maybe more than one set of copies, just in case. Couldn't be too careful.

Taking out Nabiki's wallet and checking it ("Oh how did THAT get there?"), Happosai bounded back into the Photo Shop.

Ami reached out and gently rapped on the Saotome residence door, still in shock.

Minako though simply opened the door and walked in, and from there went straight to the furo.

After determining that Mrs Saotome was nowhere to be found, Ami and Usagi proceeded there as well.

Several decisions had been reached. They wouldn't tell Ranma until they were sure. They wouldn't tell his mother until after they'd made decisions regarding all this and sorting out their feelings on the matter.

That might take awhile.

There wasn't room for them all in the furo, otherwise something odd might have happened.

"...no..."

The word echoed through the house, and was enough to break the cuddle between Makoto and Ranma, as well as the shellshocked look of the other three in the furo.

The source turned out to be Rei, who was twisting and looking upset as she was in the throes of some dream.

Statues of the Senshi, of others that she knew, of Ranma, and of others that she didn't know but felt familiar. The wind came and the statues shattered in silence as Rei felt a terrible looming presence overshadowing them all.

Ranma naturally felt inclined to give comfort and what protection he could, though he was stopped by Ami.

Their connection stronger than ever due to recent Astral contact, Ami whispered to Ranma about prophetic visions.

Ranma looked at the fear on Rei's sleeping face and knew some concern himself, but vowed that he'd do everything he could to protect these girls.

Meanwhile:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Seeing Best Unseen [Episode 36264]  
by Kender

It had been a question floating in the back of Nodoka's head ever since she had met those five girls on the train. While she was pretty ecstatic over her son being so manly with all of them, she did have to wonder about one thing: What had happened to Akane? The youngest Tendo had been his fiancee after all. Why had he not been manly with her?

That question drove her to stop by the Tendo home on her way after seeing the priest. She knocked on the door and stepped inside with a call of "Hello everyone."

Getting no answer she walked in a bit and stopped at the sight that was presented in front of her.

Genma had been coming off of the haze caused by the degraded Dust for a while. It had slowly let go of him to the point where he was now realizing what had happened with his 'old buddy' Soun. Memories whispered to him that he had done something that he had enjoyed immensely at the time, but that he was going to have bad dreams about for a long time.

All he needed for it to be the worst it could be would be for his wife to decide to show up just when he opened his eyes...

The Saotome patriarch and matriarch looked at each other and neither was terribly pleased about the situation.

"Husband..," began Nodoka.

"Yes dear..?" squeaked Genma.

SHING "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"YIPE!" he yelled and made off like an angry woman with a sword was after him.

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN, HUSBAND!"

The old woman pulled out her bucket and got ready to wash her front walk. It was such a nice day for it too. With the sun shining and it being so warm, that meant that it would be dry oh so quickly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" went Genma as he passed by.

"AT LEAST BE A MAN IN SOMETHING!" declared Nodoka as she followed.

"Oh my," went the washer woman.

"Is something wrong Mother?" asked her son as he came out of the house.

"I just saw a naked fat man being chased by a mad woman with a sword."

Her son sighed. "That's it. What with your eyesight and all these things you keep seeing, I think it best if you come live with me."

"But I saw them..."

"I'm sure you did. Just like you saw the gender changing boy and the boy who could explode walls," he said as he guided her back into the house while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: One Hour Photo [Episode 36400]  
by Kestral

At the One Hour Photo, certain pictures were being circulated and loaded onto the internet.

Nabiki + Ryoga.  
Akane + Kasumi.  
Genma + Soun.

The evil little teenager grinned. Once, not too long ago, Nabiki Tendo had blackmailed him over his little hobby. She'd bankrupted him and turned him in anyway.

Revenge could be sweet.

"I got no clue what to do," said Ranma, looking around.

"We can't go back to the way things are," said Ami. "We'll have to resolve this sometime."

"We'll have to see," said Usagi. They had decided not to tell Ranma about possible pregnancies until after it was confirmed. Maybe their Senshi transformations had protected them?

"Let's meet next week," suggested Makoto. "We'll all have had time to cool off."

"That's a good idea," said Ami, knowing that by then there might be an indication.

"I wonder if it's safe to go back to the house," wondered Ranma.

"GENMAAAAAA!"

"WAAAGHHHHHH!" Genma screamed as his wife nearly got him with that sword. She had absolutely no sword training, but somehow that damn blade showed up wherever you least expected it!

He had to do something! Genma tried:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Unwanted Sights [Episode 36990]  
by Kender

Despite his many attempts to gorge himself on any food that he could find, Genma Saotome was not a fat man. Instead he had wound up with a mixture of fat and muscle that was gave him his own particular bulk. Even then, he was leaning that way and was not too particular about that fact.

Which lead to a certain series of reactions in the ladies who saw him as he was chased by Nodoka into a public bath.

"AH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE TO SEE THAT!"

"GAAAHHH! I'M BLIND!"

"STREAKING IS BAD ENOUGH, BUT WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THAT..?!"

"PLEASE SOMEONE, KILL ME NOW!"

"WHY HAVE THE GODS DONE THIS TO US?!"

"Actually... He's not so bad."

And as the others just shook their heads at the one woman who had admired Genma's... physique,:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Nabiki and Ryouga [Episode 37123]  
by Kestral

Ryouga found a spare set of clothes and shrugged into them as quickly as possible.

"As far as I'm concerned, this never happened," said Nabiki. "You'd better keep quiet about this, Hibiki! I have no intention of becoming Nabiki Hibiki!"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry," said Ryouga, completely unaware of the pictures of him and Nabiki now in general circulation.

"As long as we understand each other," coldly stated Nabiki. "It was an accident. No more than that."

"True," said Ryouga, slinging his backpack into place.

Satisfied that she'd impressed the gravity of the situation on him, Nabiki left to see a shellshocked Akane, Kasumi, and her father sharing tea.

"Nabiki, if you're going to marry that boy..." began Soun.

"Then you've got to marry 'Uncle Saotome', daddy," replied Nabiki.

"GAKKK!" Kasumi and Akane and Soun reacted predictably to that.

Nabiki sat down to have her tea while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Unintentional Distribution (LIME) [Episode 37182]  
by Kender

It was a good day to be a pervert, at least in Happosai's estimation. Not only had he seen three lovely young ladies go at it (even if one of them had been with a guy), but not one of them had gone and harrassed him for it. All the hot action he could want, and nothing had happened. That seemed to prove his theory that he had gotten away free and clear.

With that knowledge, he was happily bouncing along, cackling all the way. He felt good and he was sure that he would enjoy his good fortune for a long time. Around the ward he went, copies of his pictures in his hands.

And quite unintentionally dropped some as he bounded through the edge of one of the fields at Furinkan High School.

Which was where a boy and his friends came looking for the source of the odd sounds they heard. The boy frowned and kneeled as he spotted some paper rectangles laying on the grass. Picking one up, he turned it over and... and freaked over what he saw.

"What is it Ken?" asked one of his friends.

"Man, you'll never believe this," replied Ken.

"Believe what?"

"This Toshiro."

The other boy took the photo and blinked. "It looks like..."

"What's the big deal?" asked the girl of the group as she leaned over Toshiro's shoulder. "Isn't that..?"

"That Tendo girl, Suki. The older one. What's her name..?"

"Nabiki."

"That's her. Not too sure about the guy's who's bangin' her."

"She seems to be enjoying it a lot."

"No kidding. Hey, the bandana looks familiar..."

"It does. Hey, doesn't that guy who fights with Ranma wear one just like that?"

"You know, I think that you're right."

"If you think that's interesting, take a look at these," Ken told them, holding up the other pictures that Happosai had dropped.

Suki took one and made a face at the image potrayed there. "Oh my..."

"I'd always thought it only a rumor that Akane was like that."

"I guess that it's true then," sighed Toshiro, "but think of the lost chances with a very cute girl... OW! Why'd you hit me for?"

Lowering her hand, Suki glared at him. "Because you were being a pervert again."

"Sorry, but you have to admit that she does have a trim little body."

"So she's fit, big deal."

"Oooh, you're jealous..."

"I am not."

"You are too..."

"Shut up. Still, I do know a few girls that would like to be... 'friends' with Akane."

"And I know something else," said Ken.

"What is that?"

"Think of all the times that Nabiki has sold us pictures of her sister and Ranma's girl form."

"Sold you guys them you mean. But yeah, I get it. So what?"

"Think of it. She's a babe in her own right."

Toshiro snorted. "Sure she's a babe, but she's still a bitch."

"That's just it."

"What is it?"

"Think of all the hormone driven guys who go to this school. Add in all those people who have some kind of problem with her, and we've got a gold mine."

"Yeah... Everyone who's been bilked out of their lunch money by her could get their own little picture..."

"And snicker behind her back while she tries to terrify them into giving her what she wants."

"Just one little problem boys..," said Suki.

"What's that?"

"You've got to get it past her without letting her find out."

"We'll figure it out. 'Sides, she ain't all that sneaky."

"Then I guess I'll find a few of the girls I know who wouldn't mind being with Akane in that sort of relationship."

"I do have to wonder about one thing though," said Ken.

"About what?"

"How's Kuno going to take it when he finds out that his 'Fierce Tigress' really isn't into boys..."

"I'd pay to see that," snickered Toshiro.

"At least this will leave Ranma free..," Suki said dreamily.

"If you don't count Kuonji or that Amazon girl. Or what about Kuno's crazy sister?"

She gave him a sour look. "You really know how to take the wind out of a girl's sails, you know that?"

"Aw... but you still have me..."

"No, I still won't go out with you."

"One of these days..."

"I'll punch you to the moon."

Ken shook his head. "Come on you two. We've got work to do," he told them while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: One week [Episode 37313]  
by Kestral

It was inevitable that things settled back to normal. Though not quite normal as things were developing from the events of Mousse's little experiment.

Juuban:

Ami firmed her resolve and began a full medical scan.

"Well?" Makoto asked.

Ami slumped. There went medical school.

"ALL of us?!" Usagi exclaimed.

Ami nodded. "There are... ways... of dealing with this."

More than one of the girls present ran her hand across her belly, thinking of something occurring just a few inches inward.

Nerima:

Nabiki knew something was up. Not what. Just the feeling that she was being laughed at. She hadn't seen pig-boy in some time. That suited her just fine. DAMNIT!

Akane knew something was going on. Also not what. She was getting eyed by some of the girls lately and if she hadn't known better she'd have thought they were perverts. Only guys were perverts so that couldn't be the case.

Ranma had been acting strange ever since the Incident, and theories were floating about. These ranged from him experiencing sex as a woman, to he was pining for the girl he'd done, to he had never gotten any, to him knowing about certain photos.

Ryouga hadn't been seen (except in photos) since the Incident.

This state of increasing tension couldn't last forever, and when it hit the fan was when:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Exposed Image (LIME) [Episode 37384]  
by Kender

Nabiki had been eating lunch with her friends/henchwomen when one of them came rushing over, almost as in a panic. "What is it Ryonami?"

The brunnette came to a stop and looked straight at her. "I was over by the gym when I happened across a couple of guys late for their usual photo purchases."

"And?"

"They said they didn't need them."

"Why would that be?"

"When I asked them, they got all closed mouthed, but one of them dropped something. I picked it up, and when I looked up, they were gone."

"What was it?"

"This," said Ryonami as she held out a photograph.

This wasn't any different than the other photos she had seen before. It was on typical paper, and with the shine of gloss on one side. Pretty cheap stock as well, but quality for what it likely cost. Yet, as she took the picture and looked at it, her heart just about stopped.

Shown on that little piece of paper was herself nude and in a definately intimate postion. With her back arched, and the dark maned head nuzzled against her chest, there was little doubt as to what she was doing.

"Nabiki?" asked Ryonami.

The middle Tendo shook her head and tried to focus on the matter on hand. "Do you know how many of these there are?"

"That's the only one I've found."

"Which doesn't mean that there aren't more."

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"Spread out, and discover what you can. Rumors, photos, facts. I don't care, just get me something."

"Gotcha," the other girl said, and she and the rest headed out to follow their bosses instructions.

Which left Nabiki staring at the little piece of paper in her hand. She looked at the image on it and tried to figure out what it would mean to her. For once, she was having trouble trying to come up with some idea or plan to make this one work out. All she could hope for was that she could salvage something while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Nodoka's plan [Episode 37506]  
by Kestral

Nodoka Saotome put her teacup aside. Her husband had been proven to be quite unmanly but her son still had hope. "I understand."

The five girls across from her all looked fairly uncertain about this.

"You feel that this will interfere with your future as a doctor," said Nodoka to Ami, "you worry about having to turn your back on a promising future if you have this child."

Ami nodded as that did basically sum up her feelings on the matter.

"You feel that your career as a miko will be over the moment this gets out, and that your visions of the future proclaim a great battle which you cannot possibly win if you are carrying the weight of an additional life," said Nodoka to Rei.

Rei nodded.

"You feel that this may be your one shot for happiness, but that your family will disown you and cast you out if it is known what you have done," said Nodoka to Minako.

Minako nodded and tried to drink from an already empty teacup.

"You feel that this child is precious, but like your friend you feel the coming battle may endanger you all and be unwindable if you are slowed down," said Nodoka to Makoto.

Makoto's hand ran over her belly, imagining what was going on within there even if it was too early still for earthly detection methods.

"Your future has proven to be other than you thought, and you fear yourself for not only the people around you but that you might be putting a child in danger simply by trying to save lives." Nodoka said to Usagi.

Usagi nodded absently as she was still adapting to the idea that Chibi-usa was the child of Mamoru and Shampoo.

"The solution is obvious then," said Nodoka.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Adding Support [Episode 62977]  
by Kender

"I will contact the Cat Cafe and see if Elder Cologne has any idea of anything that may help," Nodoka told them.

Rei frowned. "No offense, but isn't that where this all started?"

"None taken. And that is exactly why we have to talk to her. As I understand it, it began there, so she might have some clue as to what kinds of solutions are available."

"Then she knows something of drugs?" Ami asked.

"That's what I understand, yes. She is the one who identified the drug in question. Besides, she is the leader of village of warrior women. She must know something about dealing with such matters while pregnant."

"But will she help us?" put in Makoto.

"Since this was in part because of one of her people, then I don't see why not. It's the honorable thing after all."

Looking hopeful, Usagi tried to smile. "That's good, right?"

"Yes, it is. And if worse comes to worse, Minako can come and stay here."

"I can?" said the mentioned Senshi.

"Of course. There is plenty of space here, and I've lived alone for so long that your company would be most welcome." "I... thank you."

"No need for that. You are family now, and that means that we will take care of each other," Nodoka told her.

The Senshi looked at each other and then at her while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Elder discussion [Episode 63069]  
by Kestral Nabiki didn't like this situation at all.

Peddling pornography and running bets were fine. Being the subject of either was not acceptable.

However, as she understood it, she had darn little choice involved.

She'd seen Happosai taking the pictures and knew who was ultimately responsible for them. She knew that the problem with the pictures had been caused by Mousse. It was the intervening steps that had to be determined.

"I have some information," said Ryonami shortly after school had let out. "I found someone whose arm I could twist."

"And?"

"Apparently someone who hates and resents you is helping to distribute those photos," said Ryonami.

"Someone dislikes me that much?" Nabiki frowned at that. "Who is it? I'll make them suffer."

"Well, that's part of the problem. There's only five people in the school who actually like you, Nabiki. Almost everyone else fears and loathes you."

"That's true," said Nabiki. "It's good for business."

"Well, it's almost like your unpopularity has reached critical mass," said Ryonami. "Practically everyone you've blackmailed in the past six months has made copies of photos and distributed them. I did find out though that Happosai is the one who originally had them."

Nabiki nodded, her own observations confirmed.

What kind of revenge could she have on Happosai though?

"Pregnant? Ah. Yes there are exercises and herbs that can help through the varying stages," indicated Cologne. "So the stories are true?"

Several young girls nodded.

"Does Ranma know yet?" Cologne asked.

Nodoka delicately cleared her throat. "No."

"You should tell him, don't wait more than a month," said Cologne. "Unless you plan to end the pregnancies, you'll start showing eventually."

There it was. The option each of the girls had privately confronted and dreaded bringing out into the open. Not that they'd show, but the possibility of terminating their pregnancy. Not that there weren't Shinto rites to send the soul on to a proper reincarnation later. Still, it was not the decision of a moment's impulse to make.

Especially when you factored in their superhero identities. Would these be princess Lunarians like the Senshi themselves, who had been waiting for the reincarnation to come to pass? Wasn't part of their duty as Senshi to perpetuate their roles? Would this mean that Ami had a little Sailor Mercury? Makoto a little Sailor Jupiter?

"We're," said Ami with some hesitation, "still working on that."

"So there's some great evil coming, you have won previous battles by a hairsbreadth, and you're feeling a bit overwhelmed by that idiocy performed by Mousse," summed up Cologne. "Shampoo is definitely going to keep the child, and has decided to name the baby after the leader of your group. Usagi, I think she said."

"Ack," said several of the Senshi with this little reminder of how relationships had changed.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Guiding Help [Episode 80779]  
by Kender

"You might want to hold off making any choices at the moment," murmured a voice from the next table over.

The group turned and looked at the tanned woman who had spoken, but it was Rei that spoke. "How do you know what we should do? By listening in on other people's conversations?"

"I'm sorry," the woman apologised and put down the cup of tea that she had been drinking, "but I couldn't help but hear what you were discussing, something about a fight coming, and thought that I might add in my two cents."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not involved in it? And so I can speak with the detatched outsider perspective."

"That is true," Ami allowed, "but what do you think that you can add?"

"Possibly the thought that you don't have to take this only upon yourselves? That you can rely on others?"

"We're the only ones that can handle it," Makoto commented in hard tones.

A green brow arched over an eye. "Are you now? And there are none who can help you with this?"

"Everyone else gets hurt..."

"Normal people do child," Cologne drawled, "But you have to realise that just around here we have quite a few rather powerful individuals."

"You do?"

"Quite. I taught several of them after all, encountered many of the rest, and I come from a tribe with three thousand years of history. And in all time we've learned a trick or two..."

"We'll need more than tricks," muttered Rei.

"And 'more' is what you shall have."

"What does that mean..?"

The Amazon Matriarch drew herself up and gave the others a smile. "I have already decided to request assistance from our sisters back in the village."

Minako frowned in confusion. "What can they do?"

"Much, as many of them are warriors trained in various very special techniques. Plus, the help of those who can smash concrete into debris is always helpful, no?"

"They're that strong?"

"Some more than others. But we do have something else I am requesting... A healer. Yours may have more technology, but ours have thousands of years of experience, and have techniques for helping women that are both pregnant and fighters... not that we would recommend such things unless they are absoultely neccessary."

"That would be helpful..," agreed Ami.

Nearby, Setsuna Meiou sipped at her tea and smiled. The idea had been planted, and now all that was left was to see how it grew. Of course, it'd be interesting to see how they reacted to the coming Senshi, which would probably be an image to be seen.

The Senshi of Time just loved it when a plan came together.

But she didn't let anyone see more than a slight smile on her face as she sipped at her tea while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Call For Help [Episode 80795]  
by Kestral

She waited for lunch the day after those girls had met her great grandmother. "Ranma! Ni hao!"

Ranma looked up from his bento. Come to think of it he hadn't been glomped since... "Shampoo, ya got a new fiance or something?"

Shampoo nodded. "Remember how Mousse use dust last week?"

Many groans as the subject everyone kept trying to forget came up.

"How could I forget?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo find new airen and carry his child, no can pursue Ranma no more. Just want say hello!"

Nabiki stopped eating, holding up a hand. "You're pregnant? How could you tell after only a week?"

"Chi flow," said Shampoo placing a hand over her belly. "Almost all girl who sleep with boy when use dust be pregnant even if not right time of month."

"URK!" said Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Yuka, and Sayuri.

"You're kidding, right?" Nabiki asked hopefully.

Shampoo looked puzzled. "No. Why would Shampoo kid?"

Yuka and Sayuri screamed in horror.

Akane let out a relieved sigh as she realized she didn't have anything to worry about. She'd slept with Kasumi. No chance of pregnancy. Likewise the two fathers wouldn't produce any side effects. Well, other than Ranma's mother occasionally trying to show up and geld a panda.

"I've... got to go check something," declared Nabiki, ignoring the fact that classes would be resuming in fifteen minutes. She practically ran off the school grounds heading for the nearest grocery store.

Ranma twitched a few times. What was he going to do? How was he going to handle this?!

Akane's eyes widened again. That meant that Nabiki was probably - ?!

Shampoo saw that everyone was off in their own private horror and shrugged. She had wanted to give Ranma some warning, and she had. Not her fault if everyone was falling apart at such a simple result.

There were Chinese Amazons of the Nichieju such as Shampoo. There was Ran Ran and Rin Rin and Mousse. To judge an entire people on the basis of four individuals might be foolish, but it was done all the time.

Cologne had a couple of ideas about the restaurant and about modern Japan, and so had made different arrangements from those she had pursued previously.

For one thing, birds were out. Ships were a lot faster and cleaner then they had been. Cologne also had some definite ideas of who would be good as assistant staff.

One young and perky waitress, because when Shampoo started getting big she'd slow down a lot.

One midwife and healer, not a youngster either. Someone who could take charge of several young girls and keep them in line.

Someone who could work the kitchen.

Add to this the fact that a battle for all life on the planet might be brewing?

Clearly what she needed was:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Amazon Call [Episode 81313]  
by Kender

Much as she might like to deny it.., she needed Lilac. The old Healer was very capable in her work, and was fully able to keep any of the silly children, those from the Village, and those here, in line with little trouble. She was also much less hidebound than their other contemporaries, and when she disagreed with someone, she tended to have a reason, which the Matriarch could have said for some old fools. But it did mean that she would have to have to deal with the teasing from the Healer and constant reminders of her 'dear Douglas'.

Of course, one Healer did not make a battle, so she was going to need more than just her fellow Elder. That meant that she would need some others from the Village, and ones that would actually help in this matter. It was about world survival after all, and there was little place for random choice.

She needed someone who would be a help, someone like perhaps... Vanilla. The girl was rather cold, but she was intelligent and efficent. Still, she'd make a good enough waitress, and if a fight came, could be expected to keep her calm.

Then there was that wild child, Tigar. She was a bit of a non-conformist, but that might actually help at a time when they needed to adapt to the situation. And as she showed much of her feline heritage, it might be amusing to see what occured when she met Ranma.

One that she might wish to leave out was that comic book fanatic Sash, who seemed to go to great lengths to get the latest volume of whatever series she could. The child was sweet enough, but put some sort of manga in her line of sight, and you could almost hear the wind move when she went for it. Of course, she'd likely come anyway, once she found out that the group would be heading to Japan, and her language skills were better than her coordination.

Though it was so odd talking to that Usagi girl earlier. For a moment or two, she could have sworn that she was talking to Sash. Go figure.

There were others that she could call upon, but it was best not to just start uprooting the whole Village now. Better to bring in only a few now and see how it worked out, as they could bring others if need be. Besides, she didn't want to bring someone who might be a problem, like Dowel, who, while a capable enough warrior, was a bit thick, and that wasn't just in her body.

Cologne just hoped that they got the message and came before the trouble started. So she sent it the fastest way that the situation allowed and prepared to wait while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Don't hug that tree! [Episode 81416]  
by Kestral

Kaolinite hung over the shrine. It looked perfect. There was a shrine priestess there. Wouldn't that be the likeliest place for a pure heart?

With a gesture she caused the daimon seed to float down and infect a tree. Once the daimon seperated the shrine maiden from her pure heart, they could determine if it held a talisman quite quickly.

Nabiki looked down at the test strip. "Don't turn. Don't turn. Don't... NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Usagi. Five girls who could charge into the jaws of danger without fear. Well, without great trepidation. Would you believe just some mild apprehension?

Each was unusually silent and introspective as they faced the future, no longer quite the future they thought they would have. Especially with the appearance of:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Future Family Visit [Episode 83090]  
by Kender

There were five girls walking down that street, all alone on what was an otherwise empty stretch of road. They really hadn't noticed that it was so, as they were way too into their thoughts. Not only had they become connected to a single boy, they were all to bear his children. That came at a time when danger was rearing its ugly head, and was about to threaten to destroy all that they cared about.

In essence, they had to fight while pregnant and uncertain.

So it was understandable that they didn't pay attention to the sudden wind that had blown down the street. Nor did any noises really regiister on their senses. There wasn't even a bright flash to let them know that something was up.

Even the call of "Mom!" did not hit them until it was said again, and definately directed at them.

As one, the five Senshi turned to look at the person who had spoken and simply stared for a long moment.

"Did you just say... 'Mom'?" Rei asked.

"I did," the girl replied, "But I never expected to see you all right off the bat once I got here in the past."

"You're from the future?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I am."

The Senshi looked at each other for a bit before turning back to look at the girl who appeared to be the daughter of:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Minako's daughter [Episode 83103]  
by Kestral

Everyone stared. They were used to Chibi-usa by now, but this was definitely NOT Chibi-usa.

"You're..." Ami asked.

The eight year old leapt to the top of a fence.

"From the future distant,  
To visit her mom,  
It's the precocious and talented star!  
Sailor Chibi-Venus!  
Protector of justice and truth and stuff!"

The effect was spoiled a little by the girl slipping and falling to the pavement. She got up a moment later though, apparently unharmed. "I really got to work on that."

"You're... my... daughter?" Minako asked, her shaking hand indicating the eight year old blonde girl in the gi and pigtail that otherwise looked just like she did.

"Yes, hey where'd everyone go?" Chibi-Venus looked around. "Dang it. Chibi-Mercury pulled another one on me didn't she?"

faint. thud.

"Ami fainted," observed Makoto.

"Who? Who's your daddy?" managed Minako.

"Well, duh," said Chibi-Venus. "Who else would be the daddy of the premier heir of the Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts? Though I still haven't figured out the Makankosappo. My dad's name is Ranma Saotome."

faint. thud.

"Minako fainted," observed Makoto.

"Well, I guess this means that Minako doesn't give up her baby," offered Rei weakly.

"Is there a Chibi-Jupiter?" predictably asked Makoto, a little afraid of hearing the answer.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Darndest Things [Episode 83398]  
by Kender

Chibi-Venus laughed. "Just one? Heck, you've got more daughters than Auntie Ami!"

Makoto joined her two unconscious friends in a faint as the words registered.

Taking a moment to gaze over her latest fallen friend, Rei gave the smaller version of Minako a tremulous smile. "You're saying that she has a lot of daughters?"

"Well, duh," went an exasperated Chibi-Venus, "She and Daddy always seem to get pregnant."

"Uhh... they do?"

"Uh-huh. But how they do is something I don't understand."

"You don't?"

"Well, they're always training when they're together. And they keep on talking about showing each other 'moves', but they won't show me," groused the little blonde. "And she makes snacks and special dinners for him and everything, and he won't share!"

"Er... I'm sure that they have a reason for that."

"Don't know why. It's almost as bad as when I used to want to take baths with Daddy..."

"I don't think that would be a good idea..," murmured a wide eyed Fire Senshi.

That got a pout from Chibi-Venus. "You keep on telling me that. Auntie Ami takes baths with him all the time!"

"She does?" Usagi commented, looking at the unconscious Ice Senshi.

"Yeah, but they call them 'grown-up baths'. But we get to swim all the time, even if Daddy and Auntie Ami like to do it alone sometimes. And I still don't understand why he keeps on liking to study. Sure she's a nice person and can teach you lots, but staying around those books..."

Both still conscious Senshi looked at each other and giggled nervously.

"Why does everyone keep on doing that?"

The reincarnated princess blushed. "You'll... know when you're older."

"And you keep saying that," Chibi-Venus muttered, "How come you get to share snacks in bed with Daddy and I don't get to have some cookies?"

"'Share snacks'?"

"Whipped cream, chocolate syrup and lots and lots of other stuff! But Mom won't let me have one piece of candy."

Rei peered at her blonde friend from under a raised brow and Usagi froze and turned a bright red.

"And why does Mom get to make all that noise after bedtime, and I don't? At least I can understand why you are always quiet when you and Daddy are meditating..."

'Now I know what they mean by 'kids say the darndest things',' the raven haired girl thought to herself while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Oops, our fire died down [Episode 83407]  
by Ice Dragon XXI

While Inner Senshi were talking to Chibi-Venus (more like two talking, while other three were taking a little nap), Ranma came across the group. He was lost in thoughts when a cry of "Daddy!" and something slamming into him brought him back to the real world.

"Huh ?" came his intelligent reply. He looked at someone, who looked very similar to Rei, except that she was wearing her hair in simple ponytail and wearing red gi. "Who are you ?"

"Why, I am your daughter from the future !" replied Chibi-Mars. By the moment Rei, Usagi and Chibi-Venus noticed them and heared what Chibi-Mars said.

"Daughter from the future ?" he asked, stuned by the fact that he is father already. Then he remembered what Shampoo said at school. "And who's your mother ?" he asked, already guessing the answer.

"Mommy's name is Rei !" replied Chibi-Mars. There goes Sailor Mars to la la land.

"Oh boy. What other news will come next ?" asked Ranma no one particulary.

"Oh I don't know" replied Usagi

Lust Dusted Senshi: The future of Venus. [Episode 88119]  
by Kestral

There it was, before them. Several girls of about the same age, all of whom looked exactly like young versions of their mothers - if you made allowances for the different clothing and hairstyles.

Their eldest daughters, come back in time to apparently let them know that going and having their current pregnancies terminated was not the option they had been considering.

Save one, there was no Chibi-Usa present.

Chibi-Mercury had the glasses, but her hair was long.

Chibi-Mars had the long hair, but it was in a ponytail.

Chibi-Venus had a long blonde pigtail braid.

Chibi-Jupiter had her hair in twin braids and shorter than her mother's hair.

If Ranma's mother had been present, the victory fans would have been briefly brandished followed by much fussing over the little tykes.

Looking over the pile of fainted Senshi, Sailor Chibi-Mercury changed back to a little version of Ami, fished a carrot stick out of a plastic baggy and opined on this development. "Okay, this looks like the time they stayed up on New Year's Eve."

"Except they all have their clothes on," noted Chibi-Mars.

"Too much information," said Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi began to recover from their faint, stopping and staring when they discovered their future-daughters.

"What does this mean?" said Ami as she looked at her daughter.

"It means," said Mina, Minako's daughter, "that:"

Lust Dusted Senshi: Talk To Mother [Episode 95899]  
by Kender

"It means," said Mina, Minako's daughter, "that you really need to tell Grandmother Mizuno before the complications set in. Mom remembered we were present when you told her, so we had to come back in time for this. Foredestiny or something like that."

Ami stiffened as she turned wide eyes onto the minature version of Minako. "We have to tell my mother?"

"Uh-huh! You get to tell her so that you don't have to worry about a thing! And since we'll be with you, she'll have to belive you!"

"Oh my... I... I..."

Minako looked from her future daughter to the Senshi of Ice. "What is it?"

"She means for us to tell my mother that we're pregnant..."

"That is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding?" Ami replied, "I've got to tell her that not only have I... you know, but that she's going to be a grandmother!"

"That is definately bad..," Rei drawled fatalistically, "And if we tell her, we might have to do the same for our parents."

"Eep..," went Usagi as she imagined herself standing in front of her parents and little brother in an attempt to explain just how she'd gotten with child.

"And that's not all!" the Senshi of Ice muttered.

"What could be more of a problem?" Makoto asked, almost as if dreading the answer.

"To explain how we know all this, and why our daughters are here before they're born..."

"Yes..?"

"We'll have to tell her that we're the Sailor Senshi."

"Oh man..."

"If she locks me in my room for the rest of my life and leaves it at that, I'll be lucky..," the cram student moaned in distress.

"Well," her daughter told her, "At least she seems to have forgiven me by the time that I remember..."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she's really great as a grandmother."

"Even if she likes to make us study," Mina commented sourly.

Ranma shrugged helplessly. "I'm just glad that my Mom pretty much won't mind me being 'manly' at all..." Five sets of flat stares met his gaze. "What?"

"You're coming with us," Rei told him.

"Huh?"

"You have to help explain how this happened to Ami's mom," Makoto replied.

"I do..?" he said weakly as the image of him trying to face the mother of one of the girls he'd only recently realised he'd gotten pregnant. Finding out that he was going to be a father five times over was a bit much to take in, and this was going to make it even worse.

"You do," came from the five Senshi.

Groaning deep in his throat, the pigtailed boy hung his head while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: to villages [Episode 95927]  
by Kestral

Cologne sent the message. Not without regret, not without hesitation. It was necessary though.

The I-Ching had indicated supernatural evil and had indicated other problems about to befall the young ladies that former son-in-law and new son-in-law associated with.

The message, by a set of homing pigeons, was simple.

Lilac. Shampoo pregnant. Unable to travel. Bring Vanilla, Sash, Tigar. Travel soonest. Magical problem. Cologne.

Magic was the problem. Magic might be the answer.

Ranma followed the others up the stairs towards the shrine at the top of the hill. They were silent now. Mostly involved with their own thoughts on this and how complicated things had gotten now.

"My mother will meet us here in a few minutes, I told her it was really important," said Ami, a defeated air settling in around her. How were they going to do this?

"Yeah, my mom... oh man," said Ranma, wondering what his own mother was going to do when she found out.

"We'll have to have some tea," said Makoto, trying to find a way to settle everyone's nerves and thinking food might help.

The crowd (Ranma, five Senshi, and four remaining Junior Senshi) slowly went up the stairs.

The branches of a tree moved, stirred by something other than the wind.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Tempting Targets [Episode 108950]  
by Kender

Mikuji sat in the tree knowing that sooner or later there would come a point when there would be an individual with a Heart Crystal that would come by. Then all the patience would be rewarded, as the trap could be sprung. Just a simple attack when the first person would appear and then the Crystal would be taken. With it, a simple return to the lab would mean that the mission would be a success.

Having more than one person who seemed to fit the profile was a surprise though. Just finding one of them would have taken a long period of time. But to have several of them come along, and in the same group no less was totally unexpected. It was a windfall that could not be ignored, and the chance to gather that many Crystals was alluring.

And so, the decision was made, and the surprise was shown, as when one of them passed by, Mikuji went to her other form and attacked. She went to grab the nearest one so that the Crystal could be pulled out and didn't even care about the fact that the target dodged. There were more from where she came from, and it wasn't like they could get the better of her anyway.

At least it seemed that way, until the girl she was aiming for was scooped up by the boy who leapt up with her in his arms and bounced off the creature's head.

"Ya okay?" Ranma asked as he landed and let Rei back onto her feet.

The Fire Senshi nodded. "Yes... I think so..."

"Good, but would someone mind tellin' me what the heck's goin' on?"

"It looks like another monster's come around," Makoto said as she got into a ready position.

Ami pulled out her computer and began analyzing the enemy. "That's true, and it looks like it's a new one. It may mean that we have a new force to deal with."

"We already have enough problems, and now we have to deal with this?" Usagi complained.

"I'm afraid so."

"Ugh... Can't they pick another time to bother us?"

"I don't think so," the Senshi of Jupiter replied as she ducked around a strike from the tree daimon.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to fight it, right?" the pigtailed boy asked idly.

"I've got no problem with that."

"And I doubt that we will have much choice," the cram student sighed, before frowning at the scene before:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Monster jam [Episode 109020]  
by Kestral

Mikuji was tougher than the average daimon. She took attacks that would have beaten any number of yoma and shrugged them off.

"Black Triangle Attack!" The daimon called out, sending a number of bad luck wards at her opponents.

Ranma dodged, leapt, and kicked out. The impact would have split a tree in half and was enough to momentarily stagger the daimon.

Ranma was fighting with an unusual intensity. After all, his kids were at risk.

"Mars Star Power."  
"Jupiter Star Power."  
"Venus Star Power."  
"Mercury Star Power."  
"Moon Crystal Power."  
All five held their items up. "Make UP!"

Five lightshows. Ranma was distracted by five naked forms, even though the shimmering colors kept them from being considered more than cheesecake shots.

This wasn't good in the middle of a fight as Mikuji was quick to take advantage of it.

"I wonder what Ami thought was such an emergency?" mused Doctor Mizuno as she went up the stairs of the Hino Shrine. "Why was her voice so odd? It almost sounded like she was speaking over some modem connection or something like that?"

"Black Triangle Attack!"

That certainly hadn't been something she'd expected to hear. Doctor Mizuno walked up the remaining stairs, wondering what was going on. At first glance, it looked like someone had put together a sentai show. Except that normally they didn't actually throw firebolts or lightning at such things.

"She moves too fast to use the bigger attacks," said Mars. "Fire Soul!"

"If you think this is fast, try fighting the Old Ghoul," suggested Ranma, rubbing his head where he'd gotten bashed by a surprisingly hard hand.

Chibi-Venus leapt out and kicked. "Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!"

Ranma blinked at the sight. "She really is my kid. Wow."

She waited, having followed Ranma. At first she'd been jealous, then confused, then astonished. With Ranma and these girls and their younger counterparts fighting some tough woman apparently made out of wood - certain preconceptions seemed less viable than previously.

Making her decision on how to proceed was:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Waiting Heaven [Episode 110701]  
by Kender

Akane had been concerned for a while now, as she knew that something had happened, but she hadn't known what. Okay, so she knew that she had been with her eldest sister in a position that she didn't even want to think about, but she knew that there wasn't much else she understood about it. She knew that according to Cologne, he'd been hit by the Dust, but there hadn't been a sure sign of what he'd done if he had. It was clear that Nabiki was not happy with what had happened, and her father and Mister Saotome had trouble looking each other in the eye, but that wasn't the most important thing she'd been considering.

She had no idea what had happened with Ranma during the entire time that there had been all that happening. He wouldn't tell her if he had been affected or not, and since she'd been rather reluctant to bring up her own 'incident', she hadn't been able to get anything out of him.

At first she'd thought that he might have been with Ukyo, but it looked like the chef was just dazed and confused about something. Shampoo was out, since she had her own guy now, and Kodachi wasn't even a real consideration. But it also meant that he hadn't been with a Tendo, so if he'd been hit by the Dust, it had to be with someone else.

Since he wasn't about to come right out and say it, she decided to follow him since he'd eventually lead him to the girl in question.

When he'd wound up talking with five girls, she'd been shocked, and wondered if he'd really been perverted enough to go with that many girls when she was at home. Not that she wanted him in bed with her. Really. Of course, she'd probably have dealt with sleeping with him better than Kasumi... Still, he had enough girls without needing to go out and get more.

Then had been the miniature versions of them, and she wondered if it was magic, relatives or what that had this going on.

Once she'd seen that they were empowered superheroines fighting along side him against a woman shaped tree, it became rather amazed.

So, at that moment Akane was crouched down and watching what was happening as she realised that this wasn't going to be how she'd thought it would. Having her jerk of a fiance go after another girl was one thing, but him helping in stopping a monster? And he seemed perfectly at ease doing so. With the girls being superheroines, it was rather different than she had expected.

This, as it were, was not how it was supposed to go.

It was what she had to deal with though, and as she watched a little brown haired girl do some sort of scissor kick, she knew that she had to do something. The problem was what to do, and she thought about that as quickly as possible. After all, it was clear that a decision could not be postponed at the moment, and she needed to come up with one now.

Thinking hard on it, she decided that her best course of action would be to:

Lust Dusted Senshi: The Nine, The Two, The One [Episode 110728]  
by Kestral

Akane backed up, circling the area where the fight was going on, when something had her look up.

Two girls, dressed identically to the girls with Ranma (excepting colors), were in the trees and one was looking at her with the coldest expression.

Even with all the kidnappers (Mousse and so on) that she'd faced - none had ever looked at her quite so coldly. As if killing were worth less consideration than swatting a fly.

Actually, Uranus was looking at the girl sneaking around and wondering if this was the Talisman holder that the monster was looking for.

Akane saw that the other's eyes had flicked to her for just a moment, then had gone back to watch the conflict. Whoever this girl with the green hair was, she had looked at Akane and dismissed her as of no consequence.

Akane turned her own attention back to circling around and watching the battle, but now keeping an eye out for those two. She got the distinct impression that these two were colder than Shampoo at her worst.

Well, at least Shampoo had found that Mamoru guy - one less complication in her life.

The plan came to Ranma the moment he saw the fire. "Rei! Blast it as hot as you can make it!"

Sailor Mars complied, throwing Fire Soul after Fire Soul upon the wooden creature. Each attack did very little by itself, but wood was smouldering when she stopped to catch her breath.

Of course this infuriated the daimon.

Which played pretty much into Ranma's plan. "Hey, ugly, over here!" KICK! "Everyone else stand clear."

"MIKUJI!"

"Oh great, I'm fighting an ugly pokemon," said Ranma, ducking as the daimon fired off one of her hands at him.

"Very bad luck for you!"

"You have no idea," said Ranma, continuing to back up.

Akane blinked. Wood-woman smouldering and angry. Ranma going backwards, circling around. She knew this manuever.

"Hiryuu Shoten Ha!"

Akane nodded as the tornado formed. Yup. Wow. This one was even bigger than normal. Went up pretty high too. The only time she'd seen it bigger was when Happosai, Gosunkugi, and two of the Kuno family had gotten involved.

Ah, it was clearing up. Interesting how everything was bare around Ranma, even the grass was missing in a ring around him. Akane looked up. Was that a teeny tiny dot up there in the sky?

shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-THWAM!

"That had to hurt," said Akane, wincing. Sure it had been some kind of monster, but she'd felt the impact rolling through the ground and she was about twenty meters away.

A glance back showed the two in the tree were responding to the resolution of this incident by:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Mistaken Intent [Episode 143898]  
by Kender

A glance back showed the two in the tree were responding to the resolution of this incident by attacking HER?! Oh heck, she's a witness!

At least, that was what Akane thought as she realized that they were turning to come after her. She didn't have much information, but she did know that she had seen girls in skimpy outfits do things that were decidedly not normal. And if these two were watch dogs, then she could be in some serious trouble. She wasn't quite sure what they planned on doing, as they could simply try to knock her out, try to beat her into silence, snatching her away, or just making sure that she couldn't ever reveal anything to anyone ever again.

Considering the fact that she was rather self-protective, she didn't feel like letting strange girls kill her, no matter how unsure she could be that such an outcome was possible.

And once she was done with this, she'd have some choice words for a certain pigtailed boy.

Uranus looked at the cute girl who had been watching the fight, as she and her partner moved, and knew that they had to act fast. She didn't know who this girl was, but she could be very important to their mission. If she was as normal as she appeared, she might be a bearer of a Talisman, which meant that they had to get to and deal with her immediately. Then again, she'd watched and done nothing, so that could mean that she was an agent for the enemy. And even if she turned out to be a simple witness, it would be easier to handle that after they'd done something, rather than let a possible focus of their quest get away.

So she'd decided to act instead of dismissing this possibility. She knew that she'd surprised Neptune by moving, but it wasn't to be helped. Besides, with their deep connection, there was an immediate understanding between the pair, and all the sudden shift got was a simple shrug before the violinist joined in. Once more, they moved as one, intent on completing their duty.

Hopefully, they'd be able to handle this quickly enough.

Some people tended to dismiss Akane's skills, but they didn't realize that they were really formidable. She was a lot better than many people, and was a strong fighter in her own right. There were many martial artists below her in terms of power levels, and she could have one on one fights where it was her who blew away the competition.

However, as she was involved with a group of high powered martial artists, and was the center of interest for many of them, she was in a situation where amazing feats of strength were normal, and had guys who could do things that seemed to be impossible.

As such, she wasn't about to run and hide when the long legged blonde leapt out of the tree at her. Her instinct was to fight to protect herself, and she wasn't about to race off like a coward. She could fight, and she would, if only to do the damnedest to save herself from whatever nasty fate this pair had in mind for her.

Getting into a defensive position, she let them come at her, and saw that while they probably had powers of some sort, they weren't as trained as she was. That gave her some satisfaction, and let her consider a possibility of winning. Yet, as they grabbed at her, she found that it wasn't going to be easy, considering that it was two super powered girls against her.

But she wasn't about to give up, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Not A Pushover [Episode 143942]  
by Kestral

It was a case of mistaken identities, mistaken motives, and misinterpreted actions.

Oh, like that never happened.

Sailor Uranus was mainly trying to run damage control. Best not to contact these weak others until she was sure of their motives and possibly not even then. In the meantime she could question this cute schoolgirl. Based on previous experience, in five minutes she could have the girl giving her life story and maybe they'd have an idea if this was the Talisman holder the daimon had searched for.

Sailor Neptune was backing Uranus - thinking that they'd frighten this foolish looking girl in the schooldress and then make their exit.

Akane had been attacked enough by crazy and insanely powerful martial artists that she KNEW what was going on. That one boyish-looking girl had a hand out to grab her. She wasn't about to let it happen again.

As the two Senshi closed they made a serious mistake. This was a cute schoolgirl in a schooldress. This was not a daimon or Dark General. Therefore she was no threat.

Akane began to turn with the intention of running, thinking to get some clear area from this forest and thereby better defend herself.

Uranus missed grabbing a shoulder as the girl unexpectedly turned. grip! "oops."

Having recently had Hot Lesbian Sex, Akane's eyes widened as the connection made itself clear. These had been watching the girls fight without doing a thing, so not allies of the superheroes she had read of and dismissed as an urban legend up until five minutes ago. Not heroes = villains? Grabbing her breast like that = sexual assault? A+B= these two were lesbian supervillains out to kidnap and molest her.

"NO WAY!" shouted Akane, twisting free of Uranus' grip and grabbing the girl's arm. Using her not inconsiderable strength, twisting and using leverage, she threw a very startled Sailor Uranus into a nearby tree.

Pain exploded along a straight line on Uranus as she found herself hugging a tree, with the briefly nonsensical question as to why her middle two fingers curled in while her outer two fingers extended at the moment of impact.

"URANUS!"

Akane clutched her backside briefly, eyes wide. "You are NOT GOING THERE!"

Neptune dodged the girl's sudden attack - deciding that, intuition or not, this must be a daimon after all.

Akane adjusted her attack, figuring that this girl was about 3/4 of Ranma's speed. However she wasn't as unpredictable and smooth in her movements. The first girl was getting back up.

'Perfect', thought Akane.

Akane was better at fighting multiple combatants than against single opponents. Even if it was just two of them at once, she could play one against the other.

Akane leapt back, twisted, and Neptune found her own kick heading for her partner.

Uranus got a very startled expression as rushing towards the girl's back now had her rushing forward into her partner's boot. WHACK!

The youngest Tendo dug her heels in, then practically exploded as she slammed her petite little fist into the back of the greenish haired girl's skull. Neptune dropped.

"NEPTUNE?!" said Uranus a moment before someone slammed a fist into her stomach hard enough that she saw stars and little squiggly lines appear. Then merciful darkness rose up around her.

Akane let out a deep breath to center herself before scurrying away. It was bad enough that she had guys like Kuno coming on to her, now she had supervillains trying to get into her panties!

Lust Dusted Senshi: Watching Time (LIME) [Episode 145833]  
by Kender

It was with a big smirk that Sailor Pluto lowered her camera, and looked upon the aftermath of the scene before her. One might never know it when considering her, but she could enjoy the suffering of others, at least when it wasn't torture or something like that. But when the pair of Uranus and Neptune were taken out by a teenager who thought that they were going to molest her, it was too good a moment to pass up. Now, she had a recording of it, and would be able to play it back at her leisure.

They had been on another path, after all, and the results of that little problem was not something that she liked. Now, they were taken down a notch, and it was too much fun to give up. Besides, once she would be able to, she'd have prime material to bring up if she needed to. Just imagining the look on Haruka's face when she saw herself being taken down by a shocked schoolgirl would be amusing.

Of course, some might think that she had to keep things going on some other path, but she didn't want to. It was boring being the lonely 'Guardian of the Gate'. With this situation, she'd be able to have a world that was not a sterilized version of that American show where the housewife cleaned in heels and pearls.

She'd like to engage in a romp of uninhibited, hot and heavy sex that lasted from the moment that she'd gotten in the door to the next morning, thank you very much.

Besides, it was fun to do this sort of thing. After all, the children of the Senshi came back in time, and they couldn't have done that without her allowing them to. As far as she could tell, it was better to have them know that they would have passionate and loving relationships with lots of kids to coo over, rather than having the memory of what they'd done to stop it hanging over them. And these children could help a lot, considering the fact that they could do more than fight, though she was certain that they couldn't be that bad in combat with a certain pigtailed boy as a father.

Though, she did have to wonder about that boy's virility. He'd had a lot of children, and to be able to even continually get the chance to possibly conceive them, he'd have to really keeping the girls happy. Just imagining a young man who could manage that feat had her going off into a little daydream of soft sheets, sweaty bodies, and long nights that were no longer lonely. She might not have been a nymphomaniac, but she hadn't had a chance to have even much of a dating life, and she was still a woman, with a healthy woman's needs. So, if she could fantasize about certain activities, then so much the better.

But a chuckle echoed from her throat as her thoughts took an odd twist. What if Uranus and Neptune got with him too? Haruka would certainly like teaching him to enjoy his girl side, and he could certainly help her get her over being uptight, especially if she were too sated to be angry. Then Michiru could show him how to make slow love, and he could give her a bit of passion that didn't have the blonde girl's problems with it. Hell, they could even decide to be with him in a 'threesome', and they'd discover a whole new bunch of fun.

Sure, it might not be entirely likely, but she could imagine it. Something like that might not be the sort of thing that would be jabbing at Uranus and Neptune, but it might actually help them. However, she wasn't about to force anything if she couldn't already get it, or if she hadn't seen that it would come to be. But then, if she did get word that it might happen... Well, that might not be a problem. Not that she was really aiming for it, but the idea was fun, and once things were out in the open, the opportunities to tease the racer with the concept of her joining in with the younger Senshi would be worth a lot of laughs.

Perhaps she could 'borrow' a child of Haruka and Ranma's from a universe where they got together, just to show her that she was as feminine as the rest of them. It wouldn't mean that the girl would have to get with him, but her reactions would make it fun to tweak her nose with it. Then she'd be able to enjoy seeing how it was dealt with. She didn't even actually have to bring out a child, as just making the suggestion would bring plenty of laughs.

Shaking her head at her own ideas, she smiled to herself. This was turning out to be as fun as she had thought. With only a manipulation on a small scale, she was getting to do some matchmaking, have Uranus and Neptune get some ego deflating experiences, and a chance to get some romance for herself.

It was good to be her.

However, she realized that she really had to hustle, as she had somewhere else to be. If she hurried, she could get to where a certain girl was coming to pray for a friend to appear. She would mean that in general terms, in the hopes that someone would show up soon and become a companion in her lonely life. But what Hotaru Tomoe didn't know was that she was going to meet a young man by the name of Ranma Saotome was going to be there to answer that prayer.

Knowing that would happen brought a smile to her face that was of a different kind of pleasure, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Silent Friend [Episode 145854]  
by Kestral

It was just another minor alteration in the way things were supposed to have developed.

As five young girls, their daughters from the future, and one Ranma Saotome all watched - a young girl named Akane Tendo came stalking out of the woods surrounding the shrine. The constant grumble included phrases about lesbian supervillains and attempted sexual molestation.

When she came directly up to Ranma, he was understandably nervous. "RANMA!"

"Eeep! Yes?" asked the pigtailed boy.

"You better treat these girls right," said Akane, turning and marching off. "And you'd better protect them from those two perverts in the woods!"

"Huh?" asked a completely confused Ranma, who had apparently expected something else to occur.

Sailor Mars blinked. "'Lesbian pervert supervillains'?"

"I have absolutely no clue," said Ranma.

The wind took the words to where a little black pig with a bandana wandered nearby. Said pig's eyes widened and he fell over from shock.

Curious, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter looked around but they could find signs of a fight - but no supervillains.

"Ouch," said Sailor Uranus.

"Hold still," said Sailor Neptune, applying antiseptic.

"She's too strong to be a daimon. She must be one of the Dark Generals," decided Uranus. Though this wasn't completely logical, her pride wouldn't accept a normal schoolgirl managing to beat her up - therefore the opponent had to be far more formidable.

In other words, thinking with her pride and her heart - wasn't that fairly normal for a Ranma protaganist?

Sailor Neptune kept her silence, merely biting her lip. The girl could have been a Dark General/Witch but then why leave them alive? Why accuse them of the things she had? Simply tactics to throw doubt on the situation?

"Well, next time, we'll show her," promised Sailor Uranus.

Ranma wandered through the shrine grounds, a bit stunned by the recent events. Emotional overload had occurred. Rather than deal with all the revelations, it was better to just focus on something simple.

The "cowbell" sound of someone pulling the ropes to make prayers at the shrine drew him. Cautiously though. He wasn't sure about what Akane had been talking other than there were apparently two more bad guys lurking around.

This wasn't apparently them though. This was just a little skinny dark-haired girl, too young to be a fiancee or something like that.

It was putting together the two missing villains and this apparently defenseless girl that got Ranma to silently approach, eyes scanning every shadow. Someone might take their defeat so poorly that they'd lash out at a third party.

"I wish... I had a friend," wished the little girl aloud.

"Huh, that's something I've wished a few times," said Ranma. Usually when he had just gotten beaten on pretty fierce like after that crap with the Reversal Jewel.

The girl jumped, managing to turn in midleap but was going to land awkwardly. "EEEEP!"

Ranma moved on instinct, catching her when it was obvious to him she was going to hit the wooden partition. "Whoa, hey, I gotcha."

Hotaru Tomoe's eyes widened as she realized she was being held in very strong, very warm, arms.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Firefly Friends [Episode 148113]  
by Kender

Growing up, Hotaru had always been a lonely girl, and not by any choice that she had made. As with many others who had something different about them, she was avoided for no other reason than she was not the same as the other children. They thought that made her too strange to be with, and that it would make her somehow have odd ideas that wouldn't fit. That couldn't be further from the truth, as she wanted a friend to share secrets, play games, and otherwise spend time with, and as a young girl starting to enter the first blooms of womanhood, she dreamed of finding a boy who she could have a true love romance with.

So, while being held by someone was unusual, she actually felt kind of... warm in his arms. It didn't hurt that he was really cute, or that he'd just been so friendly. In fact, she began to wonder if this was any indication of how she'd be when she'd be held by a boyfriend. A heavy blush graced her cheeks, but she couldn't be so forward as to actually try anything one way or the other.

"Hey, Ranma," called out a voice, and she stiffened at the feminine sound of it. The possibility that this was the really nice guy's girlfriend made the knowledge that she was in his arms a possible problem. "What's going on?"

He seemed to think so, as turned to give a big grin. "She made her wish, and I decided ta make a comment on it, Usagi. But I kinda scared her, and she nearly fell over, so..."

"Oh, the poor girl..."

Now that did seem to be different, at least to Hotaru's experience, though the sight of other girls with the one with her hair up in those odd balls seemed to be a bit safer than she'd thought. "I'm okay though."

"Are you sure?"

"It was just... He... surprised me..."

"At least you aren't hurt... are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"She does look to be healthy," commented the blue haired girl.

"I only jumped. He caught me before I could fall."

"You could have still sprained an ankle, or pulled something, you know. But I don't think you have."

Hotaru nodded at that, even as she was allowed to stand on her own. "I don't feel any pain, so..."

"At least you don't have anything marring your wish, right?"

"I don't think that I do..."

"That's good. I'd think that you would want to have a good setting for your wish."

"You're probably right," Ranma commented. "She was here ta wish for a friend."

"Not a bad wish, considering some of the one's I've heard," the raven haired girl commented with a small nod of agreement.

"Eh?"

"I've heard some silly wishes from people who come to visit, like 'let me win my bets', or 'don't let Miss Haruna catch me sleeping in class again'."

"Rei!" whined the blonde with the odd hairstyle.

"Well, that isn't much of a wish when compared to one like hers. More like a daydream."

"You're so mean..."

"But why would you have to wish for a friend?" asked the blonde with the bow in her hair.

"Well..." Hotaru murmured looking at her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"No one... no one wants to be around me."

"That sounds strange."

"Not for me. They... They think that I'm weird, and I'm some sort of freak..."

"So they avoid you, and snicker behind their hands when they're not trying to pick on you for something for no real reason," the tallest of the girls finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"Look at me. I'm taller and stronger than a lot of those jerks, so they didn't like me. And that got me into plenty of fights, which made people think that I was some thug."

"They did? But you look like you're nice..."

"Thanks."

The violet eyed girl blushed slightly, and looked shyly back at them.

"But it's not fair," Usagi griped, seeming disgruntled over something.

"Why is that?" asked the brown haired girl.

"She doesn't seem like she's weird at all, Makoto-chan. And even if she was, that's no reason to be mean to her."

"That's true. I certainly didn't like it."

"The question is what to do about it," the blonde with the bow in her hair offered.

"I know exactly what to do."

"Well, we've seen some odd stuff," the pigtailed boy commented.

Usagi nodded with all the righteous indignation that she could manage. "And I can't leave a nice girl like this one all alone and sad."

"You can't?" the mentioned girl whispered.

"Sure can't. What's your name?"

"Hotaru."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't say that?"

"What?"

"I'll be your friend. All of us will, right?" Usagi said, to nods of agreement from the others.

"Really?"

"Really."

The confirmation made Hotaru's eyes glisten with tears. "My friends..."

"That's right. You don't have to be sad anymore, Hotaru-chan."

Amongst those smiling faces, Hotaru found herself finally gaining acceptance, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: A Dream Of Mother [Episode 148165]  
by Kestral

It had truly been a strange dream and one that she had found herself remembering bits and pieces of throughout her day.

A gleaming city of crystal, with spires that reached far into the sky.

A crowd of little children calling her "Grandma" or "Auntie Doctor" or "Auntie 'Mori" or similar namings.

She had no idea what had brought it on, other than perhaps reading the newspaper reports of these 'Sailor Senshi' and perhaps that meatball/garlic submarine sandwich from the hospital cafeteria.

(Smirking slightly, a watcher shifted her position, light gleaming along an orb mounted in this really big key she held in one hand.)

She had been on the stairs and then followed the sounds of battle. What she'd seen had been surprising enough that she'd wandered off and found a nice quiet place to try to come to terms with what she'd just seen.

Apparently the whole 'monster' and 'Sailor Senshi' setup was not quite as 'urban legend' as the conventional wisdom would have one believe.

Most people, confronted with facts that did not fit easily within their comfortable little worldview, would either ignore them or come up with another explanation/interpretation that fit better. Facts and truth were seen by many as things to publically endorse and privately avoid. Like the overweight individual sitting on their chair cramming their face with junk food while watching TV - and blaming conspiracies of food companies and television programmers and others for their clogged arteries and corpulent condition. A vast chunk of the world's population did it to some extent, and were aided and abetted by like-minded fellows. Even if reality came up and slapped them in the face, they'd roll over and go back to sleep and dream their little dreamworld.

The dream of the previous night, and this revelation of teenage girls fighting evil monsters, had been enough to rock that comfortable worldview. Previously she'd assisted in the dream, however unknowingly, by dismissing tales of monster attacks and putting down 'stress' and 'malnutrition' as diagnoses for children with odd symptoms. IF the tales of monsters draining energy were real?

In the case of Doctor Kumori Mizuno, pediatrician and hospital based physician, she was shaken and turning over the details of this revelation. If there were monsters, and they did attack children, and there were children her daughter's age FIGHTING those monsters? What would she do differently? What could she do differently? The response to treatment had been sluggish at best in several of those cases. Was that because of vampiric entities then?

No, this had to be a dream itself. Ah, that was a relief.

"Mother?!"

A startled cry brought her attention up. One of those girls in the skating/cheerleader outfit was staring at her. "Ami?"

"Uhm, well, I guess you know," said the girl, who did indeed have a strong resemblence to Ami.

Odd that she hadn't figured it out immediately. Ah well, who expected a dream to operate logically after all.

"This isn't how I'd planned to explain it," said Ami, still in the blue costume. After meeting with Ranma and their new friend they'd decided to change back and do another sweep of the shrine grounds for the two Dark Generals the angry girl had been muttering about.

"So, dear, you're a teenaged superhero protecting the world from monsters," said Doctor Mizuno. "I hope this isn't cutting too much into your study time."

"Ah," said an uncertain Ami, glancing at her friends. "No. No. I'm keeping up with my studies."

"That's good dear, I'm sure you're getting some good exercise out of it too," said the physician, knowing how important that was.

"Err, yes," said Ami.

"And these are your friends," said Doctor Mizuno. "So you're not cosplaying lesbian juvenile delinquents engaging in lewd behavior?"

"WHAT?!" said a very shocked Mercury, Venus, Moon, Jupiter, and Mars.

"The 'Juuban Times' had a long article about it, didn't you read that?" asked Doctor Mizuno.

"I think I missed that," said Sailor Mercury, looking a little upset.

"Ah, and who are the little ones?" asked Doctor Mizuno, nodding her head at the little girls peering around the corner.

"This gets a little complicated," said Mercury.

Akane stalked home, sorting out her feelings on the matter.

Ranma had, apparently, chosen. He had not chosen her. He also had not chosen Ukyo or Shampoo. That he would ever choose Kodachi had not been a serious contemplation.

It might have shocked or surprised someone to a huge extent, but Akane understood something of this. She might have contemplated any number of things but since the news of the high pregnancy rate had come out, it had already occurred to her that IF Ranma had gotten some girl pregnant then he would likely choose her simply due to honor or responsibility. In fact, if it had been the case - she would have been rather upset with him for abandoning some girl under such circumstance. That many girls meant that at least one would be pregnant. Maybe more.

So he had slept with supergirl urban legends. It was oddly comforting, she decided. If she was going to lose in that fiancee war, it was not against a barbarian bimbo or a okonomiyaki obsessed crossdresser or a Kuno. No - nor did she blame herself or even Ranma for this outcome.

"MOUSSE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Akane paused. That had been oddly satisfying on some level.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Information Connection [Episode 150513]  
by Kender

Usually, working her grill was something that Ukyo really enjoyed. She was a people person, and had little to no problem with chatting up her customers. It was fun, and she got to have a chance to get to know those who would stop in for a quick bite, especially the regulars. There would be relationships, and she'd get to really feel like she was connecting with those who brought her food, which she took pride in cooking.

Today, she was glad for the small time between when the high school crowds thinned away, and when the first of the dinner crowd started showing up. That gave her a chance to stand back and be alone, which she needed at that moment. After what that blind idiot had done, she wanted time to think, as she didn't know what was going on with her fiance. She knew that she loved her Ranchan, but other than when the symbols had appeared on his forehead, and when Shampoo had announced the 'extra' effects of the 'Dust', she didn't know much of what had gone on. Still, she couldn't blame Ranma for anything, as she knew that he hadn't meant to do anything. But she just wanted to have some facts to go with.

Yet, it didn't seem that she had the time to sigh over her thoughts, as she heard the jangling that announced that someone had arrived at her restaurant.

"Welcome to... Akane?" she murmured in slight surprise.

The youngest Tendo gave her a steady look as she stood in the doorway, in a way that made it obvious that her visit wasn't merely a social call. That much became clear when she closed the door to the restaurant, and flipped the sign to 'closed'.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"We need to talk," Akane stated simply.

"About what?"

"Ranma."

"What about him?"

Quietly, the other girl took a seat at a table and sighed heavily. "You can't chase him anymore."

"Why not? He's my fiance, and I'm not about to give him up because you say to."

"I never said that was all. There is no other choice."

"Don't tell me that your father broke you down finally, and that you're going to keep him for yourself."

"Hardly. He's out of my reach too."

"I don't understand," the chef growled. "What would make it so that he can't be with us at all?"

"The 'Dust'."

"Oh. You don't mean... He didn't sleep with a guy, did he?"

"What?! Of course not!" Akane snapped, clearly disturbed by the concept.

"Ah... Good. I didn't want to worry about that."

"Why would you have to?"

"No reason."

"Well, he didn't go with any guys."

Ukyo caught what wasn't said. "He was with a girl."

"You might say that."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw who he was with."

"And... what? There was something strange about her?"

"'Them'."

"Huh?"

"He was with more than one girl," the other girl replied grimly.

"What?! Don't tell me that he was with two girls!"

"More than that."

"Three?!"

"Five."

"Fi... You're kidding, right?"

"I wish that I was."

All that the long haired girl could do was stumble to drop onto a chair for support, and she didn't even manage that. Her backside hit the edge of the chair, shoving it out from under her in a clatter of noise, and she fell to a sitting position on the floor, but she never acted like she noticed any of it. Her eyes were wide and staring at the girl who had just dropped this major news onto her.

"I know you're surprised. When I saw him with them, I felt the same way."

"B... bu... But..."

"Trust me. I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't the truth."

"Then he really..."

"Yeah. And that's not all."

"There's more?!" Ukyo yelped.

"Think about it. Remember what Shampoo said."

"What that... Oh no. They're pregnant."

"They are."

"This is..."

Akane blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "It's not something that we can change. And because of it, we can't take Ranma for ourselves."

"How's that?"

"Think about it. Would you even be able to respect yourself if you took him away from a girl in that condition, never mind five? And what would you think of him if he abandoned even one?"

"I wouldn't be able to look him in the face either way," the girl on the floor admitted in a whisper. "Not only because of honor, but because him being with them is the right thing."

"Yes, and this time, there is no going back to the usual routine. It's not like we could make them not pregnant."

"Only an idiot or a delusional bitch would go that way."

"True. It's not something that you or I would have to be happy about, but it's not something that we can blame on him or them."

"It's funny, you know," Ukyo said, and swallowed hard. "When we were little, as soon as I got past his father sending him to steal from my father's cart, I knew that he was the guy that I wanted to marry when I was old enough. Even when I was abandoned by that fat ass on the roadside, I still had my feelings for Ranma, and I always wished that he'd been somehow innocent in what had happened to me. When I found him again, and got the real story, I saw that it was finally my chance to get him. My anger over being left behind was gone, and I knew that I didn't have to hurt him as I thought that he'd tried to hurt me. But now, I can't have him, and don't have a reason to attack him for that."

"Well, it isn't like he's at fault for that."

"I'd just like to know who would be, because other than standing around doing nothing, everyone's blameless."

"Mousse," Akane told her simply.

"Eh?"

"Think about it. If he hadn't tossed that stuff, Ranma wouldn't have breathed it in, along with those girls, and they wouldn't have... Ahem... Because they did... that, now the girls are going to have his kids."

"Which he can't exactly leave behind."

"Absolutely not. Especially these girls."

"How's that?"

"They're... special."

"In what way?"

Putting a wry look on her face, the Tendo girl snorted. "Let's just say that they're the sort of people that we might want to be. They're the sort of heroes that people admire."

"This just gets better and better."

"Tell me about it."

"So... 'Mousse'. Guess he is to blame."

"It actually felt good to get angry at him when I realized that he was at fault."

Pulling herself up to a standing position, the chef gave a nasty smirk. "Then if I can't have my Ranchan, then maybe punishing that jackass will help relieve the frustration that gives me."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"I thought that you would."

"Of course," Akane answered with a raised brow, and the two of them shared a moment of real understanding, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Mousse Season [Episode 150564]  
by Kestral

"I haven't seen Mousse for days," confessed Cologne. "Something new?"

"Ranma. Five girls. Pregnant," explained Akane.

"Ah," said Cologne. "That explains you and Miss Kuonji. The others?"

"Pregnant. Dust," answered Yuka, following Akane's lead.

"Ah," repeated Cologne. "Well then. Mousse is probably still trying to ambush son-in-law."

"Ranma doesn't have anything to do with Shampoo anymore," pointed out Akane.

"Yes, but Chiba-san is another story altogether," said Cologne.

"So?" asked Ukyo.

"So, if you look around where Chiba-san goes, you might find Mousse," explained Cologne.

"AHHHHHHH," said the assembled girls, clutching their various weapons.

"Sweet-oh, sweet-oh, sweee- urk," said Happosai, stopping in mid-leap and settling to the ground. "What's this? A sudden feeling of looming, overwhelming danger, such as I've never felt before."

"MOUSSE SEASON!" yelled a large number of girls, each wielding weapons of some kind.

Happosai stopped and blinked repeatedly as a large number of girls went out to beat the high holy heck out of someone who was not him. "Well. I do believe that's a first. Hmmmm. This means something."

Mousse sighted along the path. This time he'd get Chiba for sure. Then Shampoo would be widowed and she could get over her loss within the embrace of his arms.

"You. Yes, you there. Are you the one they call 'Mousse'?" asked someone in a leotard.

"Who wants to know?!" asked Mousse.

"I am Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose of Saint Hebereke, and I have heard of a potent drug that you have within your possession," said the gymnast. "A drug that has caused my darling Ranma-sama to seek comfort in another's arms!"

"Actually my name is... Shippo. Yes, that's me," said Mousse, grateful for his clever disguise. (He was wearing star-shaped pink glasses and a green version of his usual clothes.) "Shippo."

Kodachi stared down at him for a moment. "You don't look like a 'Shippo' somehow."

"Still, that's my name. Uhm, got to run. Vengeance quest and all. No time to chat," said Mousse, edging around the crazy girl on the wall.

"Oh," said Kodachi.

A rumbling began. Buildings began to rattle. Dust shifted on the road.

"THERE HE IS!" "JUST LIKE THE OLD BAT SAID!" "IT'S MOUSSE!"

"EH? Where?" asked Kodachi just before Mousse wrapped her up chains and threw her into a trashcan.

"Hah," said Mousse, knocking over the trashcan and rolling it towards his attackers with a kick.

"(You can't catch me 'cause the rabbit done died.)" In his favor, Mousse had no idea what the English phrase meant. (He knew what the individual words meant, it was the phrase itself he didn't grok.) Just that he'd seen someone unleash a speed running technique after using the odd phrase. This seemed an appropriate time.

"MOUSSE, BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE SEEN HELL!"

Happosai (who DID understand the significance of the phrase), seemed to petrify in midsneak, before displaying a truly uncharacteristic lack of dexterity and missing the next roof. In HIS favor, he had come to an understandable if incorrect conclusion, and had just about shut down all bodily functions from emotional shock.

Somewhere, Ryoga Hibiki sneezed and felt the brief urge to sue Akane for trademark violation.

Mousse adjusted his glasses, noted the number of individuals, and decided that this was not a good time or place to make a stand. Zip! Zoom! Zing!

Lust Dusted Senshi: Out And About [Episode 152931]  
by Kender

When Hotaru usually went or did anything, it was always a quiet and simple affair. Even when walking through crowds, she still managed to mainly slip by unnoticed, due to her reserved nature. She had never been much for being showy, and she could never bring herself to bother anyone. Rather than cause trouble, she preferred to pull back from any time that she might perceive any sort of problems. That left her with the habit of quickly getting out of peoples' ways, and speaking softly, as she didn't want to make hassles for anyone.

At the moment though, she was grinning from ear to ear.

She had friends! Sure, they were girls that she'd only met that day, but still, it was a major coup for a girl who'd only had stuffed animals for company. It was so nice to be able to talk to people who didn't judge her to be a freak, and who seemed to take her in as one of them. They were all so pretty, and open that she almost didn't believe it herself.

Now she had places to go even after she went home. Her new friends weren't people that she'd meet and know that she'd never see them again. Just the knowledge that she could go with Usagi to play video games at this 'Crown' place was really great. Then there was Minako, who'd she'd almost thought was insulting her until she realized that the girl liked her just fine, but thought that she could use some new clothing. Ami was really smart, and Makoto was even willing to show her how to bake cookies! If she wanted to thank the gods for her good fortune, she could drop by Rei's shrine any time that she wanted. And Ranma had even offered to teach her some simple exercises to help her with her health.

With friends like these, she walked past the other people on the sidewalk with a bit more confidence than usual, unable to think of having this situation come about could hurt anyone.

Mousse ran for his life, mainly because it was quite literally threatened. He was not having a good day, as there was a group of girls still chasing after him, even though he was certain that at least some of them would have given up already. However, it was clear that they wanted his head, with the more violence needed, the better. That was decidedly a bad thing in his opinion, but they already knew that, and that made them happier about doing it to him.

There were a lot of girls in the group, carrying all sorts of weapons. Things from brooms to baseball bats to pieces of pipe were all being hefted with the intent to make them impact upon his person. A lot of them shouldn't have been able to keep up with him, but they were clearly doing so. Being aware of that, he knew that it was likely that their hatred of him was providing them the strength that they needed for the chase.

Though, he did have to wonder why they'd brought out the torches as well too, though the pitchforks did look like useful weapons.

"Now, let me see if I have this straight," Doctor Kumori Mizuno asked as she stared at all those around her. "You, the girls that I've ever so grateful for pulling my daughter out of her shell, are Senshi along with her."

"That's right," Mars confirmed.

"And you fight those evil monster things that show up every so often."

"And their bosses," Jupiter replied.

The doctor's mild look of censure spoke of how well she regarded that little bit. "But when you girls went to Nerima, you went there only to do what you told me that you were planning."

"Right on the bunny," Venus chirped.

"Only there was some idiot throwing around a secret drug that caused you to have... That with a certain young man, who is apparently a martial artist of no little skill?"

Moon nodded. "Pretty much."

"And now you're each pregnant with his child."

"Yes, we are..." Mercury murmured softly.

"But your children with him are here now, and all of them know, care about, and respect me deeply?"

"Uh-huh!" Chibi-Venus chirped.

"Ah. I see..." Doctor Mizuno murmured... just before her eyes rolled up into her head, and she collapsed.

Jupiter's eyes went wide. "Mizuno-sensei fainted!"

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Mars muttered.

"How could it have been worse?"

A little blonde girl with a bow in her ear waved a hand. "I could talk about the guys who like her like boys like girls!"

The other Senshi looked at the mother of the child.

"What?" Venus grunted in confusion, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: Rabbit Season! [Episode 152958]  
by Kestral

Happosai stared at nothing in particular.

Rabbit=dead. That many girls. Sweet Akane. Ukyo. Akane's friends.

Happosai was trying to decide whether he should be shocked or impressed. What an heir that boy would make! Yet in a few months all those girls would be much less glompable.

He hadn't fared too well with his current students, this Mousse seemed better motivated. Perhaps.

She was a doctor. She was well educated. While not the top of her class, she hadn't been at the bottom either. Just accomplishing what she had required a certain strength, particularly in a gender-role enforcing society like Japan.

This was a bit much to take in, however.

"So, you're my granddaughters?" asked the doctor.

"HAI!" rocketed back from what was now over a dozen young throats.

"You're new, aren't you?" asked Doctor Mizuno of a little boy. "I mean, you just arrived."

"That's an aye-firmative," said the little boy.

"Knock it off, Chibi-Mamo," said Chibi-Venus.

"Pfeh," said Chibi-Mamo, looking as imperious as someone could at three feet in height. "I'm taking time off from my training journey for this?"

"Mamoru's third child," said Chibi-Venus.

THUD! went Sailor Moon, fainting backwards.

"So are you a Senshi too?" asked Doctor Mizuno.

"No," said Chibi-Mamo. "I am the heir to ten thousand years of Chinese Amazon martial arts techniques and terrestrial magical lore. I AM A PRINCE!"

Whack! went Chibi-Venus, thumping Chibi-Mamo on the head with an itty bitty mallet.

"Hmmmm," hmmmed Ranma, detecting Akane's influence somehow.

"Achooo!" sneezed Akane.

"Clever of him to use his curse and then fly out of reach," said Ukyo. "Not so clever to hang there in midair quacking at us."

"Keep looking, he's around here somewhere," said Yuka. "I saw him come down near here."

Sayuri nodded, but like everyone else around her, didn't pay attention to the garbage truck making its rounds nearby.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Be-Fudded Familial Situations [Episode 155988]  
by Kender

Genma Saotome had discovered that the old saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' had an element of truth that one would not normally associate with it.

In this case, he was well pleased with the woman that he had married when there was a lot of kilometers between where she was, and whatever spot he'd be standing in at any given moment.

The woman was looking to kill him after all, and wasn't about to try to stay his execution. Instead, she was apparently very happy to remove his head from the rest of him, and since he was currently attached to said body part, he'd sort of like to keep it. Unfortunately, Nodoka wouldn't listen to reason, and for once, he had a perfectly understandable reason why he should stay alive.

After all, if it hadn't been for that dust, he wouldn't have done what had even him rather nauseated. It had controlled him, and when he'd been freed of that burden, he'd been too tired to do anything other than to fall asleep. But in doing so, he'd given his wife plenty of time to come along and see him at his lowest position.

Oddly enough, he couldn't blame her for being distressed by what she'd seen. Even now, as he sat in a bar, nursing a drink, he wasn't exactly pleased by the situation. And he couldn't quite look his old friend in the eye.

"Interesting day, eh, Saotome?" Soun Tendo asked, looking decidedly out the window.

Nodding absently, the portly man shook his glass so that the ice clinked against the sides. "Yes, it is."

"Life isn't quite going to be the same."

"That's right."

"It seems that there are... teenaged girls wandering around, poking into everything."

"You're... joking right?"

Soun shook his head, and waved a hand at the scene shone through the window. "It looks like they're searching for something."

"But what could they be looking for?"

"I'm not sure. Though... we can go see..."

"Good idea, Tendo," Genma said, leading his friend out the door. "Who should we ask?"

"If I can find one of my daughter's friends, then we could find someone."

"True. We'll just have to find someone who could tell us why the girls are going so far as to be looking down every alley..."

"Oh, it's really simple," commented a new voice.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Hikaru Gosunkugi, and I overheard the girls talking."

"About what?"

"About the person who had done all this. It seems that they're all looking for that 'Mousse' guy."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what he did. Since he threw that Dust, he's the one to blame."

"You can't be... more right..." Genma trailed off.

Looking over at his old friend, Soun frowned. "What is it, Saotome?"

"'It' is simple. This twig of a boy is right!"

"Eh?"

"Think about it! Who started all this?"

"Well, it all began when that Mousse boy... Oh, right..."

"I do think that we have to go now," the Saotome Patriarch replied, giving a friendly smack to the bony teenager on the back. "Good work, little man!"

"Ugh..." Gosunkugi moaned from where he was sprawled on the ground.

"Now all that is left is to go find that Mousse character!"

"But we should do something else first," his friend commented.

"Like what?"

"Like go there," Soun said, pointing at a nearby shop.

"Too true. That would be a good thing right now."

"You will each have to tell your parents," Doctor Mizuno pronounced.

"Eh?!" went the four Senshi that she hadn't given birth to.

"Do we have to?" Minako whined.

"Yes, you do," Ami's mother confirmed. "There's no choice in the matter."

"But why?" Usagi groaned.

The doctor counted on her fingers as she spoke. "First, you are all minors, and that makes your parents legally responsible for you. Second, you won't be able to hide the fact that you're pregnant for long, what with the morning sickness, weight gain, mood swings, and other illnesses. Third, even if they might not be pleased, they might also be willing to help you girls out. Fourth, they are your parents, and keeping such a secret from them might not be good."

"Well... we can't tell all of them. At least, not face to face."

"Why not?"

"Mako-chan doesn't have her parents around."

Makoto started, and slumped at the reminder.

"I didn't mean to make you sad! It's just that I know that you can't go tell them..."

"I know," the tall girl sighed. "It's just that... I didn't think that I could feel even a bit that I'd want what you'd be going through."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "You can have the experience with my dad. It's not like it'd be great with him."

"What do you mean?" Doctor Mizuno asked.

"It's because your dad's a politician, right?" Chibi-Mars put in.

"Yes, it is," the shrine priestess sighed, glancing over at her future daughter. "The thing is that he's always looking to do things for politics. And I'm not looking to be thought of that way even more. It's my grandfather that I'm worried about."

"Only Mina-chan and I've got two parents that are pretty normal," Usagi commented, and then hunched her shoulders. "I know that they're going to be so upset by this."

"My mom's going to hit the bottle," the other blonde teen whimpered.

"That's 'roof', Mina-chan," Ami corrected, but let a wry look come into her eyes. "Though, what you said might not be totally off..."

Over the time that he'd been around the martial arts, and those who practiced it, Hiroshi had always been sure of one thing in regards to himself. As far as he could tell, he wasn't someone who would ever get into the really high levels of it. Heck, he wasn't the sort of guy that could even show much muscle to a girl. But he'd have loved to have some sort of skill, like being fast enough to seem to vanish, complete accuracy in his hits, or some sort of 'danger sense'.

However, he was perfectly aware that he had none of that sort of talent, which made his current situation rather odd. All during his walk down the block, he'd found himself feeling like something really... odd was going on. From time to time, he'd hear sounds from nearby, each of which seemed innocent enough when he'd turn to look. As far as he could tell, there was nothing to be really that concerned about.

And then he saw Ranma's father seeming to be in the middle of creeping past his right side. When he looked to his left, he saw Soun Tendo in a similar sort of behavior. Both of them were walking in an exaggerated tip-toe style which had them moving with a lope that seemed... less than graceful. To top it all off, they were both wearing hunting outfits that were dark tan in color and had rather tall hats on their heads.

Soun put his finger across his lips and made a shushing sound. ""Be vewwwy vewwwy quiet. We is hunting Mousses."

"Heheheheheh," Genma sniggered.

Not sure if he wanted to catch whatever had made them act this way, he stopped in midstep, and let the two of them walk off with that odd gait of theirs, leaving him in confusion, while:

Lust Dusted Senshi: She's A Wanderer [Episode 156069]  
by Kestral

In any group, some were faster than others in responding to any sort of emergency. So it was with the Chinese Amazons.

While they might look as if they had a strong degree of unity and were essentially interchangable, that was only a case of relativism to other groups.

Such was the case of the Chinese Amazon standing atop a flagpole, jutting from near the top of a building in the Harajuku district of Tokyo. Her hooded cloak concealed most of her form, though her eyes gleamed in the darkness of that hood as she surveyed this district of bright lights and young crowds.

POP!

Some people would have been startled and fallen a considerable distance. The Amazon in question however, merely looked at the new arrival as if sizing her up.

She was a young girl of perhaps six or seven years, her black hair having dark greenish highlights was long enough to reach past her hips. Red eyes glanced up at the hooded figure, then around at the various lights.

The little tanned girl in the seifuku style costume sighed. "This doesn't look like Juuban."

"Harajuku," said the Amazon from within her cloak.

"Well, at least it's Tokyo, and from the look of things - the right era," said the girl. "Okay, once again."

POP!

The Amazon regarded the space where the little girl had vanished for a moment before returning her gaze to the district itself. "This just might turn out to be interesting after all."

Sailor Pluto watched the scenes through the Time Gate when she became aware of someone muttering behind her. When she turned to see what it was, her 'ready for combat' pose went to dazed staring.

"Let's see, I took a right at the 'miracle of the Marne', and went two temporal points past that and ended up talking to that nice Chiune Sugihara fellow," said a very young version of herself. "Then I ended up talking to that Samoset fellow. He seemed awfully disappointed I didn't have any beer - what was he thinking anyway? Then there was..."

The little girl continued to twist and pull at a cube on which images shifted. It was, in fact, a sort of road map that listed n-dimensional coordinates such as might be required to travel in both time and space.

A circular portal opened in front of the girl and she walked through, still muttering under her breath about making a left turn at a WWI pub.

Sailor Pluto twitched a few times, still staring at where the little girl had vanished.

Lust Dusted Senshi: Searched For [Episode 160003]  
by Kender

Mousse knew that he was in definite trouble, given the way that things were developing for him at the moment. He had a number of girls out to find him for purposes contrary to his desire to stay alive. Instead of wanting to have a nice and rational discussion on their grievances, they had a strong possibility of wanting to carry sharp implements that would be used in creating some sort of duck dish.

As he wanted to keep breathing he had decided that he would keep on going, and find someplace where he could get out of their range of fire for the time being. To help in that, he'd turned into a duck, and flown away, hoping that he could put the distance he wanted between them and him with such a maneuver. Since they couldn't take to the air after him, he was reasonably certain that he had some breathing room.

However, that was the moment when a bunch of hot water was dumped right onto his head.

"It's him!" crowed a familiar voice. "We were right!"

Turning slightly, Mousse looked up at Soun Tendo. "I don't suppose that you want to merely share a cup of tea, do you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I thought so."

*He just ran away,* a panda held sign proclaimed as he looked at the small cloud of dust where the boy had just been.

"You know what this means," his friend replied.

*Chase him?*

"Exactly! Let's go! Don't let that duck escape!"

At the sound of the cries, the girls, who had just come close enough to hear trailed after the two fathers.

With a glance behind himself, Mousse saw Soun and Genma racing after him, and the various girls out for his head on a platter up behind them. That meant that he really needed a place to lose them before he wound up in orange sauce. And the best place for doing that would be a place where there were all sorts of twists and turns.

Considering the lack of choices that he had at the moment, that nearby soon to be demolished hotel looked to be his best bet, since it had rooms with doors to interconnect them.

If there was one thing that Doctor Mizuno knew was the most help in dealing with a problem, it was getting all the available facts straight up. At the moment, she had some major issues to deal with, and her only sources of information were her daughter, her daughter's friends, and the girl's children. As the last group hadn't been born yet, there was a bit of strangeness of having them around at the moment, but there was one thing that she did have to ask them.

"Girls? Are there any more of you?" the doctor asked the future children of the Senshi.

"'More'?" Chibi-Mars asked.

"Yes. Are any more of you going to pop up here now?"

"You mean, are any more of us coming to this time?"

"I don't think there are. I mean, I'd remember if someone important was going to be coming along," Chibi-Venus commented... only to get smacked in the back of her head. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

The mini-version of the Fire Senshi snorted. "Probably because you forgot about her, or made it sound like she wasn't important."

"Chibi-Pluto?"

"Yes, it's me," groused the little girl with the red eyes. "You ran off and left me behind. And I wound up having to look around for you. You're just lucky that I took that left turn at Albuquerque."

"Chibi-Pluto?!" Ami blurted.

"That's me, the daughter of Sailor Pluto. Nice to see you."

"Ah, one question?" Makoto asked. "Who's your father?"

Chibi-Jupiter answered her. "Her father? Why, he's:

Lust Dusted Senshi: A Most Ingenious Paradox [Episode 160018]  
by Lionheart

Chibi-Pluto knew she was a Hibiki.

Truth of the matter was, she hated her father, with what she felt were good reasons. One of the many was that she'd almost never seen him to develop any affection for him. Part of that was he was always lost, another was that he hardly seemed to even care about her existence, forgetting about her constantly in his obsession to hurt Ranma. Closely related was that her mother was a broken down drunk because of her husband. But the closest and most intimate reason for hating him was the fact that she knew (from peeking in her mother's Gates) that she STILL wasn't potty-trained by the age of twelve!

Oh, she knew the concept just fine, it's just that she could never find a bathroom in time when the need arose in her, and living in a bathroom kind of sucked, especially since she couldn't manage not to get lost and leave just before she'd needed to return to use it.

Also, there was the fact that her father was one of the greatest villains that Crystal Tokyo had ever faced. No less than TWELVE SEPARATE TIMES he had breached the dome that protected the city during the Great Freeze, and citizens froze to death because of him.

Then there was the simple matter that her 'daddy' (hard to think that word honestly when she despised him so much) hated Ranma and automatically opposed him on everything the consort to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo ever did. That meant siding with their enemies whenever a group like the Dark Moon Kingdom showed up.

Ryoga Hibiki had somehow gotten through all of the castle wards and destroyed the Silver Imperium Crystal using that Breaking Point thingy during one of those crises. Neo-Serenity had somehow fixed it during all of the emotional turmoil, but not before two-thirds of the Scouts, and their children, were dead and the city mostly destroyed.

The Scouts she could raise. The children, she could not. Something about an insufficiently developed spiritual matrix or something like that.

Chibi-Pluto was sick and tired of being avoided and hated because of her association with the worst traitor in Crystal Tokyo's history. Oh, they were sorta nice about it, trying not to blame her just because of her father. But the fact remained that without a Scout wife, and the little baby girl who'd necessitated that marriage, Ryoga never would have gotten the silver energy influx that let him live long enough to be a problem. He'd have died of old age long before then, and saved something like nine-tenths of their population by not being around to murder them in various selfish and short-sighted ways, hardly even noticing that he did it.

There were lots of other reasons to hate being a Hibiki. The other Chibi-Scouts hardly even regarded Chibi-Pluto as one of them - because she was never on hand whenever they did anything together. Oh, she'd love to be, she just could never find them. They would meet somewhere to do something and she'd show up four days later, after they'd all left. And what was embarrassing was that included fights against monsters.

No, Chibi-Venus was right. That's what hurt so much. Chibi-Pluto WASN'T important to the Scouts or any of their fights, because she could never arrange to show up on time to help.

In fact, Chibi-Pluto regarded it as something of a miracle that she'd gotten here anywhere close to on time, and she'd gotten a two week head start on the other Chibi-Scouts. She'd said otherwise to confuse how important this was to her.

She considered it about time that she displayed one of those traits she'd inherited from her mother - manipulation.

She knew what a paradox was better than anyone except her mother. The classic example was to go back in time and kill your grandfather before met his wife and had your father, so you could not be born and thus couldn't go back in time to kill your grandfather.

However, she knew that minor paradoxes COULD happen. In fact, her mother was only due to become pregnant with her because of one - what was said at this very moment was supposed to send her back in time to get lust dusted trying to avoid the fate of being married to her own personal hell demon, leading to Setsuna getting in a miserable situation where she could no longer cope and destroying herself with booze and drunkenness as she watched her husband destroy the utopian future she'd worked so hard to create. Setsuna would have killed Ryoga Hibiki herself except that, as her husband, he was immune to her powers. A little fact that the original Serenity had included to prevent the Scouts from being widowed accidentally in household arguments.

Hearing her mother mutter drunkenly about worldwide extinction, and 'it's too late now' was more than enough motivation to try and change things here at the source.

Besides, what she was planning wasn't a paradox. It may be skirting close, but it wasn't exactly one. You see, if her father was anyone BUT Ryoga Hibiki, then she could grow up just as the others had and would naturally come back in time with them and would of course just say the name of whoever her father was. No paradox, just a minor wrinkle rewriting her personal past to eliminate the embarrassment of being the only Scout to have to wear diapers in Middle School, because her mother would NOT have gone back trying to correct a future of being married to the Eternal Lost Villain, and so would not have been dusted on time to get impregnated by him and lead to the very fate she'd been trying to avoid.

So she blurted out her well-thought out, pre-prepared answer in time to cut Chibi-Jupiter off, (along with a short cuff to the ribs that left her soon-to-be half-sister gasping), "Oh, we all have the same Dad, Ranma Saotome." She dimpled and continued in a rush. "Our Queen decreed all of the Scouts were to marry him. One of the best reasons for that was that they all wanted to anyway. Another good one was that folks like mom had powers too useful to lose, and never would have gotten around to having an heir without him. Besides, he was the only man Neptune or Uranus would ever consent to marry."

She dimpled under a brilliant grin, inwardly crossing her fingers and hoping, but showing no outward sign as history shimmered.

Lust Dusted Senshi: A New Pluto, a New Life. [Episode 170720]  
by The Demented Redhead

Ranma could only blink after hearing what Chibi-Pluto had said. The only question going through his mind was wondering if there was a Senshi he didn t sleep with.

Of course, Chibi-Pluto did say he was married to them all by a Queen s order. Great, it s like the Kami themselves are against me having just one wife. What s so wrong with monogamy?

Of course in his defense, look at all the trouble he got into with more than one woman.

But he did realize that he couldn t just turn them down. There was something to be said about looking into the eyes of the children you were destined to have.

Wait; wasn t Chibi-Pluto s hair shorter before? Shaking his head, he forgot about it. After all, it wasn t like hair could change like that ... well, not unless she was really a guy and had been exposed to the Dragon Whisker.

Chibi-Pluto smiled as history rewrote itself. While she would receive new memories due to her mantle, she was spared ceasing to exist. Plus, she could literally feel the Hibiki curse fall off her.

It resembled a small piglet. She kicked it into LEO and hoped it burnt up on reentry.

Now, thanks to her new papa, she was potty-trained well before Grade School.

But there was some other new prizes as well. Apparently thanks to the network of weird powers that her new papa had been involved with, they had been able to do much better in this timeline.

First was that even if he wasn t evil now though she would have to blast him if he did become a pain like in the old timeline, Ryoga had proven of some use, having found several crystals that when given to the Senshi, would allow them to restore the magical umbrae of their planets. With their planets able to sustain life, humanity was able to evacuate and be spared the greater effects of the Great Freeze.

Hell, without many of the humans, the Great Freeze lost most of its power. Less humans meant less strain on the environment, and thus less kickback from pissing off Mother Nature.

Neo-Queen Serenity informed the world of new laws that would be placed on those who went through to the other planets thanks to a handy little gateway creation that literally allowed a person to cross a threshold and end up on the planet of their choice. Forget about avoiding jury duty or bribing lawmakers.

Of course, this did upset some people who had paid some guy to own land on a foreign planet or moon. But since Senshi had those deeds by birthright, they were sort of shit out of luck.

Silver Millennium technology was available. But such ideas as independent nations and the current ideals of democracy often pushed by the Americans were not to be. Religious power was severely restricted, which made sense since their claims fell flat when a) magic was real, b) humanity was not created in one day according to a historical record of the Moon Kingdom that dated back 150,000+ years, and c) a protective spell Ranma thought up teleported extremists into space who had the motto take all of them with me .

Well, it had been a space station where they could cool their heels, but one had a suicide pack on and well ... he did die for his cause.

There was more, but it probably was for the best not to go into that at the moment. She had other things to deal with.

Now where the hell are we? yelled a small female voice.

That s not funny, Neptune!

Well, how else are we supposed to find Papa!

Nice ladies! cried an even younger voice.

Chibi-Pluto nodded, as the group turned to see three more girls in Senshi form. One had long blond hair, done in a ponytail. The other girl had short blue-green hair done in a pageboy style. Between them was an even younger girl with long dark-purple hair, pointing at them with a sucker. May I introduce Chibi-Uranus, Chibi-Neptune, and the youngest of us; Chibi-Saturn.

DADDY! cried Chibi-Saturn, as she tried to waddle over to Ranma.

She eventually made it over, sitting on Ranma s chest as he had immediately passed out after seeing three more children. Daddy take nap? asked Chibi-Saturn.


End file.
